Rencontre avec Lucifer
by Arakiell
Summary: Une rencontre très spéciale...le mieux est encore de venir lire cette histoire...
1. Chapter 1

Rencontre

Avec Lucifer

Je m'appelle Odécia. Il semblerait que je sois morte. Mourir est indolore. Seule ma vie m'a faite souffrir. Elle fut un échec retentissant.

De déceptions, en désillusions, d'actes manqués en tromperies, à mon parcours fut soustrait la plénitude. Comme une dernière facétie du destin, l'homme qui partageait mon existence, m'a misérablement trahi. Je m'étais pourtant efforcée de lui offrir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi. Etais-je si pauvre que cela ?

Le désespoir a pris le pas sur la colère. Il ne me reste rien, moi qui ait tant donné…

Même morte, l'écho de leurs soupirs résonnent encore en moi. Elles sont comme autant de lacérations sur mon cœur délaissé.

Je garderai longtemps en mémoire, le souvenir de cette après-midi-là. C'était un mois de novembre. Nauséeuse, j'avais quitté mon travail plus tôt afin de rentrer chez moi. Il pleuvait dru. J'avais oublié mon parapluie.

J'ai monté les escaliers du hall en courant, trempée jusqu'aux os, glissé ma clef dans la serrure.

De surprenants chuintements, à intervalles réguliers attirèrent mon attention une fois la porte de mon appartement refermée. Immédiatement j'ai pensé à un cambriolage, mais j'aperçu sur le divan, jeté à la hâte, l'imperméable de mon homme ainsi que…un autre vêtement beaucoup plus féminin. Troublée, je me suis approchée. Cette veste aux motifs particuliers, ne m'était pas inconnue. Il appartenait à _Alice_ , une collègue de bureau de _Théo_. Il me l'avait présenté lors d'une soirée il y a quelques temps. Elle la portait ce soir-là.

Il m'avait dit vouloir prendre sa journée pour s'occuper de sa voiture. Une réparation, une vidange…je ne parvenais plus à me souvenir. Jamais je n'aurais pensé le trouver ici, à cette heure de la journée.

Le ventre noué, je me suis dirigée vers notre chambre. De nombreux soupirs se faisaient échos dans le silence, d'horribles gémissements malsains aussi nocifs que significatifs.

J'ai poussé le battant de la porte… je crus défaillir.

Dans notre lit, l'homme que j'imaginais m'être fidèle, offrait de furieux coups de reins à une fille. Pas lui ! De cette horrible vision, seul cet animal, m'abîma la vue.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien si mon cœur cessa de battre, mais la douleur fut si vive, qu'elle le transperça de part en part. L'on dit souvent que les grandes douleurs sont muettes, la mienne le fut résolument.

Je n'oublierai jamais son cri de jouissance comme la stupeur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Ma fuite fut ma reddition.

J'ai erré, cette nuit-là, dans les rues de la ville sans savoir où mes pas me guidaient. Seule comptait la distance qu'il m'importait d'instaurer entre lui et moi.

Jamais nuit ne fut plus longue. Tous les souvenirs communs affluaient sans m'offrir le moindre répit pour mes larmes. Notre première rencontre, notre premier baiser, notre première nuit. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me sentais mourir. La respiration me manquait parfois pour reprendre mon souffle. Que la nuit fut longue…

Au petit matin, je me suis retrouvée devant la vieille maison de mes parents. Tous deux m'avaient quitté quelques mois auparavant. Accident vasculaire pour ma mère, désespoir pour mon père qui l'avait suivi dans la mort.

Je ne me résignais pas à vendre leur bien. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur, sauf celui accordé à mes souvenirs. Je me suis dirigée vers l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain. Le rasoir de mon père trônait à sa place, la même où je l'avais toujours vu.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'adorais entrer dans la salle de bain au moment où il se rasait. Je l'observais attentivement, en silence, mes yeux fixés sur cet objet typiquement masculin. Je craignais toujours qu'il ne se coupe, mais il effectuait ses gestes à la perfection. Bien souvent, je finissais avec un nuage de crème sur le bout de mon nez. Cela le faisait rire, et moi aussi. C'était devenu un rituel entre nous.

J'ai adoré mon père, il est le seul homme au monde à ne m'avoir jamais trahi.

La réalité m'a bien vite rattrapé lorsque je me suis emparée du rasoir, en ai dévissé le support et pris la lame. Elle brillait, entre mes doigts, telle une étoile. Me rapprocherait-elle de lui en ce dernier jour de ma vie ?

Mon geste est resté en suspens l'espace de quelques secondes. Plusieurs images se sont télescopées à mon esprit, Théo, son rire, ses yeux, sa voix…mon père, son amour pour moi, sa joie de vivre, son chagrin, ses larmes… j'ai appliqué le côté tranchant sur l'intérieur de mon poignet droit. Les veines formaient un remarquable réseau distribuant la vie jusqu'aux moindres confins de ma personne. Il était temps d'en modifier le cours.

Aurais-je le courage nécessaire pour appuyer mon geste ? Il le fallait. Aucun retour en arrière n'était plus possible pour moi. L'espoir venait de fondre comme neige au soleil.

J'ai accentuer la pression et tracé une ligne parfaite d'un coup sec avant de m'affliger la même blessure sur l'autre bras. Je n'ai rien ressenti, même la douleur ne voulait plus de moi. Le sang s'est mis à couler, très vite dans un premier temps, plus régulièrement par la suite. Le débit de la rivière pourpre, emporta avec lui, le peu de ce que je fus en ce monde.

Je me suis allongée sur le lit de mon enfance, à côté de mon ours en peluche et j'ai attendu.

Ce fut sur cette couche, que ma vie cessa sans le moindre état d'âme. Ai-je pleuré ? Je ne sais plus.

Il m'a semblé appeler mon père…j'ai dû le faire, probablement.

 _Je m'appelle Odécia et me voici ici. Ces bruits me poursuivront toujours. Ou que je sois, ils seront toujours là. Mourir ne m'aura servi à rien._

Un chemin se présente à moi. Les ténèbres l'entourent, mais une faible lumière évanescente en dessine les contours et m'incite à suivre ses méandres. De toute façon, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Mon nouvel agenda est vierge de tout rendez-vous. Je m'y engage.

Aucun son ambiant ne vient troubler mes pas, si ce ne sont quelques chuintements qui viennent troubler cette étrange quiétude. Une impression…celle d'être frôlée. C'est très déstabilisant.

Une porte basse, au chambranle arrondi, dont le bois sombre est finement ouvragé, se présente à mes yeux. A gauche accrochée…accrochée à quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'y a aucun mur, aucune pierre apparente, juste le néant, encore et toujours, pourtant une lanterne diffuse une pâle lumière. La brillance n'existe pas par ici. Même ma mort est terne !

Je ressens la troublante sensation de l'avoir compris avant même de le savoir. Ce lieu ne me sera jamais hostile.

Puisqu'il me faut toquer, toquons !

Ici les coups de boutoirs servent à s'introduire. Rien de plus.

La porte s'ouvre. Un tapis rouge sang, feutre mes pas. Le silence est d'or par ici !

Non seulement il m'oppresse, mais je sens monter en moi la somme de mes peurs. Elles n'attendaient que cela.

J'avance à pas mesurés. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'attend. Qui ?

A part la trame du tapis, rien ne se tapit dans les coins. Encore ce vide. Encore et toujours.

Enfin…non. Il me semble distinguer une forme, au loin.

Je m'approche prudemment. Une table ronde est recouverte d'une nappe blanche damassée.

Un candélabre en métal noir, sur lequel sont fixés six bougies, rouges sang, apporte une touche fantomatique à ce tableau surréaliste. Le peintre devait être dépressif pour avoir oublié sa palette de couleurs. Il faudra se contenter du rouge et du noir. La passion et le malheur se font face. J'ai déjà connu le second, et pensait avoir vécu la première. S'invitera-t-elle enfin dans ma vie ?

Le décor est raccord avec la mort par ici. Il fait le lit de mes remords où j'entrevois la faucheuse me faire du gringue. Cette catin est venue me cueillir avec sa froide détermination. Elle a bien fait, puisque je l'ai laissé faire.

Soudain, j'ai froid. Ai-je bien fait de mourir ? Et si j'avais fait le mauvais choix ?

Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants.

Mes larmes coulent. J'aurais adoré voir mon ventre s'arrondir, sentir en moi grandir la vie.

Mes bras se sont vidés de la mienne. Comment ai-je pu faire ce geste fatal ?

Je m'en veux. Il est trop tard.

Je poursuis mon avancée. Une personne, assise sur un fauteuil divinement ouvragé, demeure immobile. La couleur du sang prédomine par ici. Un velours pourpre recouvre les deux sièges. L'un est occupé, l'autre vacant.

Une odeur enivrante assaille mes narines…

L'être m'observe. On dirait un homme. Qui suis-je pour lui ?

Ses doigts pianotent sur la nappe lourde et empesée. Ses ongles longs, légèrement grisâtres, accrochent la trame du tissu. Dans le prolongement de sa main, une manche outrageusement garni de dentelle, couvre un bras que l'on devine puissant. Les muscles tressautent sous la fine soie de ce vêtement de roi. Je ne distingue rien de ce qui se trouve sous la table.

Une large poitrine se devine sous sa chemise. Son visage lisse est encadré par une longue chevelure sombre, ses yeux me fixent avec le plus grand intérêt. Un front large surplombe ce regard déstabilisant.

Cet homme présente un teint blafard rehaussé d'une bouche carmin. Je m'immobilise.

Que dois-je faire ?

A part le tapotement de ses doigts sur le bois de la table amortit par la nappe, aucun bruit ne vient troubler ce délictueux silence.

Une ébauche de sourire soulève sa lèvre supérieure. Sa tête oblique légèrement sur la droite.

D'emblée, il se lève.

\- Soyez ici chez vous, Odécia.

J'ai un mouvement de recul. Qui est-il ? Mes sens sont en alerte. Cela ne semble, en aucun point le perturber. Il continu de me fixer dans les yeux tout en se saisissant de mon poignet. Sa main brûlante lui fait opérer un quart de tour, avant d'effleurer, de ses lèvres brûlantes, ma cicatrice. Je retire ma main promptement :

\- De quels droits vous permettez-vous ?

\- Du droit qui est mien !

Sa voix est ferme, sans pour autant y déceler une quelconque menace :

\- Votre droit ne s'applique pas à moi !

\- Ils sont légitimes sur votre personne, ne vous en déplaise.

La colère gronde en moi :

\- Quelle impudence ! Ou vous croyez-vous ? Et d'abord comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Il hausse un sourcil et de sa main balaye l'espace devant lui :

\- Chez moi, tout se sait !

Mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je ne sais pas à qui j'ai affaire mais cet être me perturbe. Tout chez lui prête à confusion, sa prestance, son aspect physique…que dire de ses longs cheveux d'un noir corbeau nonchalamment étalés de part et d'autre de son vêtement d'apparat, son regard inquiétant et sa détermination à souffler le chaud et le froid. S'en prendrait-il à moi par un quelconque subterfuge ? Je dois faire preuve de prudence. S'il pense m'agresser, il…

Un grand éclat de rire sort de sa gorge. Il se moque de moi !

\- Voyons, _Très chère_ , ne me craignez point. Cela vous passera, cela leur passe toujours.

Pourquoi parle-t-il toujours de façon aussi mystérieuse ?

\- Pare que cela fait partie intégrante de mon pouvoir, Odécia !

Il plisse ses paupières d'un air qui ne me plaît pas. En tous les cas, il est capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Où veut-il en venir exactement ?

\- Vous aimeriez le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? _En son temps !*_

Le ton employé se veut théâtral. Il s'incline avant de me désigner le siège. Je m'assoie. De toute façon, je n'en peux plus. Le temps s'écoule…

Nous nous observons. Lequel rompra le silence de l'autre ? Ce sera lui :

\- Me permettez-vous cet écart de politesse ? Fort bien. J'engage donc cette troublante conversation. Me nommer est d'importance, c'est toujours ou ils souhaitent en venir d'ailleurs*…les sots ! L'on me nomme de mille et une façon, or, un seul patronyme m'importe : **Lucifer**. Pour vous servir !

Mon attention s'accentue. Que m'a dit cet homme déjà ? J'ai cru entendre le mot **Lucifer**. Comment suis-je censée réagir à cela ?

Son regard ne me quitte pas :

\- Êtes-vous vraiment le **_Diable_** ?

\- L'ai-je spécifié ?

J'aurais devant moi le Maître de l'Enfer ?

Il me faut quelques instants pour me reprendre.

Reprendre mes esprits pour ne plus les lâcher.

Reprendre le peu qu'il m'en reste…à nouveau m'en parer.

Absents ces derniers temps, les voici à nouveaux concis et conciliants. Je reprends en main ma parole :

\- Sur tout ce que j'ai appris de vous, qu'en est-il vraiment ?

\- L'on dit tant sur moi, qu'à la fin je m'y perds. Je suis celui qu'il vous plaira être.

\- Ce qui se dit de vous n'est pas à votre gloire.

\- Le regrettez-vous ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- C'est assez plaisant, pour moi.

\- J'en doute !

\- Dites-m 'en plus, je vous prie.

\- J'ai fait mon catéchisme. Même si c'est loin, j'en conserve quelques souvenirs.

\- C'est important d'avoir bonne mémoire. Me serait-il permis d'en connaitre la teneur ?

Une grimace s'affiche sur ses traits :

\- Tsss ( _il siffle tel un serpent_ ), leur propension à me salir ainsi…Tout de même je dois bien leur reconnaitre ce talent.

\- A qui ?

\- Mes détracteurs, alors que je suis un ange ! Un si bel ange !

\- Vous ?

\- Cela ne se remarque-t-il point ? Hum, sans doute devrais-je accentuer ce trait de caractère. Ma générosité, en tout point me perdra.

\- Appuyer sur ce point ne pourrait que vous être profitable.

\- Votre ironie m'est fort plaisante. C'est un trait de caractère qu'il me plaît de trouver chez une femme, avant qu'elle ne m'obéisse en tous points.

S'il pense cela, il est loin d'avoir gagné mon âme. De toute manière que m'en reste-t-il ?

\- Oh, tant et tant !

Je commence à manquer de patience :

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- Pourquoi avoir suivi le chemin ?

\- Il n'y en avait aucun autre. J'ai manqué de choix pour me diriger.

\- Souhaiteriez-vous remédier à ce manque ?

Il sourit, ce que je classe d'emblée comme l'une des particularités de cet être que l'on imagine retord, pervers, nauséabond et j'en passe. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je me méfie :

\- Que pourrait-il me manquer ?

\- La clairvoyance, par exemple, me répond-t-il de manière fugace. En cela, je puis vous y aider.

\- Comment ?

\- Comme ceci.

Une étrange sensation m'envahit. Une appréhension s'empare de mes sens. J'avais raison de me méfier, je les entends à nouveau. Ces horribles gémissements de plaisir me tourmentent encore et encore. Mes mains emprisonnent mes tympans avec rage. Mes hurlements ne semblent en aucun cas l'importuner, pire, tel un métronome, son index bat la mesure. Il affiche un air ravis. Malgré moi, l'injure fuse :

 **-** ** _Salaud !_**

\- J'en suis fort honoré, merci.

Pourquoi me fait-il endurer ce supplice ?

\- Parce qu'il faut vous défaire de cet encombrant bagage. Déverser votre haine sur moi, vous desservirait.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Il n'a jamais rien été pour vous, Odécia, jamais !

\- Pourquoi me dire cela ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité. Vous devez l'admettre.

Son regard m'observe sous toutes les coutures. Il plonge dans mes yeux verts. Un sourire de triomphe apparait sur ses traits.

Une main noire sortit d'on ne sait où, tient une aiguière de cristal emplie de vin. **Lucifer** s'en saisit, verse une légère quantité de ce nectar couleur rubis dans deux coupes. La main patiente gentiment en attendant que le Maître ne se décide à lui rendre ce qu'il lui a présenté. Il s'empare des deux verres et m'en tend un. Sa main reste en suspens. Je ne souhaite répondre à cette politesse douteuse. Il n'en fait pas cas :

\- A vous !

Il avale d'un trait le contenu de sa coupe, avant de se resservir. A nouveau, il me présente ce nectar comme une offrande. Cette fois, je ne refuserai pas.

Méfiante, mes doigts enserrent délicatement le cristal. Cependant, je n'ai pas mesuré ma force, et il se brise m'entaillant la paume de la main. Dans un sursaut, l'ange déchu se lève, s'approche de moi. Le sang coule le long de mon poignet. Le bout de sa langue lape le liquide sombre. Il soupire, s'enivre. Ses paupières se baissent :

\- Hum…bon cru !

\- Allez-vous en abuser ?

\- Je ne suis pas **_Dracula_** ! Me répond-t-il en souriant.

Gentleman, il me sert un autre verre et me le tend :

\- Merci, mais je ne bois pas.

\- Ce sera différent désormais.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Parce que vos travers deviendront vos qualités.

\- Vais-je devoir rester dans cet endroit ? Quel est-il ?

\- Cet endroit est désormais votre royaume.

\- Pourquoi me parler de royaume ? Je n'en veux pas !

\- Vous n'avez plus le choix. Celui qui vous a poussé à mourir à scellé votre destin. Les suicidés ne sont pas en odeur de sainteté là où vous pensiez vous retrouvez. Vous devriez le savoir, Odécia !

Je me lève précipitamment. Le verre vacille et se brise sur la table. L'auréole s'agrandit à une vitesse vertigineuse. La couleur rubis me fait songer à mon propre sang. S'est-il, lui aussi, étalé de pareille façon sur les draps de mon lit ?

\- Ce fut si beau à contempler. Un pur moment d'extase !

\- Cessez de lire mes pensées !

\- En quoi cela vous dérange-t-il ?

Sans mot dire, je quitte ma place. Sa voix me rappelle à la raison. Tel un coup de semonce, elle retentit au milieu du silence oppressant :

\- Vous n'irez nulle part. Revenez ici et asseyez-vous !

Je manque suffoquer. La peur, m'assaille :

\- Si vous faites preuve de bonne volonté, elle vous quittera, Odécia, pour toujours.

\- Comme ma vie ?

\- Comme ce semblant de vie offert par ce queutard dont vous étiez amoureuse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Enfin…si maître de sa queue il pensait l'être, ce fut une appréciation toute à fait aléatoire. Ceci dit…elle miaulait bien, la garce !

\- Arrêtez ! Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime ça, parce que je veux vous entendre le renier, le maudire, lui souhaiter tout le mal auquel il devrait avoir droit !

\- Et si je ne le veux pas ?

\- Alors ces horribles bruits vous poursuivront, _ad vitam aeternam_. Oups, un restant de bonnes paroles. Me feriez-vous autant d'effet ?

Je ne parviens plus à garder les idées claires. Cet odieux personnage, en veut à ma raison, ou ma folie, au choix :

\- Les deux, Odécia. La première sans reddition, la seconde comme présent de votre dévotion à mon égard.

\- Dévotion ? Hors de question !

Il soupire. Sa tête se penche sur le côté. Il semble m'observer aussi minutieusement qu'un lapidaire, évaluerait un diamant brut :

\- Nous parviendrons à nous entendre, _ma chère._

\- Sur quoi devrions-nous nous entendre ?

\- Sur tout un tas de choses, mais principalement sur mon intention de vous faire mienne.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Votre destin est de vous trouver à mes côtés. Je vous attends depuis très longtemps.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Des images apparaissent devant nous comme si nous nous trouvions devant un écran de cinéma. La séance est axée sur le film de ma vie. Tous mes malheurs y sont montrés.

 _Vos traumatismes ont ouvert une brèche, votre esprit hanté par le malheur s'y est prêté. Vous avez goûté à toutes les nuances du désespoir, et aucune aide ne vous fut apportée._

Ses pensées troublent les miennes.

 _Là où il n'y eut aucune paix intérieure, votre Dieu n'y fut pas. Là où il y eu le mensonge, votre Dieu n'y fut pas. Là où la tentation s'offrit, votre Dieu n'y fut pas. Ô quelle joie, ce fut pour moi !_

Je fulmine, mais qu'il cesse…qu'il cesse donc ! Et ces horribles images où l'on me voit en pleurs, toujours cette misère !

 _Ne sont-ils point beaux ces chemins de charité qui, jamais, n'en furent ?_

Fourbe ! Que l'on me laisse mes joies et mes peines là où elles devraient être, au plus profond de mon cœur.

 _Permettez que je poursuive, le scenario est si prenant…J'ai su vous attirer vers une lumière qui, jamais ne brilla. La matité est mienne, l'obscurité s'y reflète. Vous avez beaucoup donné aux autres, qui vous l'a rendu ? Votre bienveillance à secourir le plus faible vous dépassait parfois. J'étais derrière ces pièges, et vous les avez acceptés. Alors, l'ai-je bien raconté Votre histoire ? Je sais, l'on dit de moi que j'ai du talent !_

Ses yeux deviennent des fentes et la tessiture de sa voix décline quelques accords de justesse. Coulant comme le miel, le débit de ses mots se prête à mon admiration :

\- Vous ne mourrez plus, vos yeux s'ouvriront, vous serez une déesse, et vous déciderez du Bien et du Mal.

\- Les quatre mensonges* offerts à Eve !

\- Vous avez bien appris vos leçons d'en haut, très chère, et puis il faut bien quatre piliers pour soutenir votre édifice, lequel a vacillé quelque peu.

Il peut bien en rire, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid :

\- Vraiment ? Puis-je continuer en ce cas ? Aucun être dans votre monde ne vous aurait envoyé plus de souffrances que vous ne pouviez en porter. Et pourtant, ce fut fait ! Allons, déchargez-vous du poids de votre ancienne existence, j'allègerai la nouvelle qui s'offre à vous.

Mes pensées sont diffuses. Elles se prêtent à tant d'interrogations. Il en profite pour ajouter un peu plus de confusion :

\- Il est l'unique instigateur de sa fourberie, Odécia. Cette après-midi-là, seul le plaisir octroyé à sa queue lui importait quand se fourvoyer dans votre lit a vaguement chagriné Alice. Il a su lui tenir un discours dispendieux sur l'art de voler son plaisir à la tire. Un nuage de fausse passion pour la faire basculer dans son sens et la joute n'en fut que plus savoureuse. Moi je suis l'innocence même. L'on me donnerait le _Grand Patron_ sans confession. De toute façon mon témoignage dépasserait de beaucoup le temps accordé à cette petite tradition. En revanche, je puis vous octroyer bien plus qu'il ne vous en a jamais offert. Acceptez de me suivre dans mes désirs, mon _Bel Ange_ malheureux ?

Tout me revient en mémoire. Je repasse le film au ralenti. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé :

\- Il n'a pensé qu'à faire miauler ce mignon petit chaton. Hum, bon goût ceci dit.

Vraiment ? Qu'ils crèvent tous les deux alors, et dans d'atroces souffrances. Non…ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite…nous avons été heureux, oui, nous l'avons été. L'était-il autant que cela ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il trahi alors ? Je l'aimais…je l'ai aimé.

Quant à lui, j'en ai assez d'écouter sa haine perverse. Mon ton se veut délibérément railleur lorsque je lui réponds :

\- Je suis flattée de votre désir à me présenter sous sa version la plus crue, cette douloureuse vérité, mais je vais devoir décliner votre offre.

Il dodeline de la tête d'un air amusé. Son sourire est omniprésent. Serait-ce de la moquerie ?

\- C'est une offense adressée à mes plus nobles intentions, mais enfin, je sais me montrer magnanime. Vous ressentez encore la peur et la souffrance, Odécia. Ce sont de mauvaises conseillères, du moins en un tel moment. Votre présence ici, n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Vous avez franchi un seuil de douleurs qui a attiré mon attention. Une fois la chose constatée, je me suis décidé à apposer un contrôle sur vous. Une sorte de possession. Je n'aime pas ce terme, trop puéril. Il endoctrine et me dessert, je préfère contrôle, appropriation, appartenance. Hum, oui, appartenance. C'est très joli, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Il soupire profondément. Son émotion semble sincère :

\- J'ai manqué de discernement envers vous, je le confesse. Vous n'êtes plus des leurs, Odécia, ayez-en souvenance. Je veux bien prendre le relais et vous prendre sous mon aile. Remerciez Théo pour vous avoir mené jusqu'à moi, brave petit… et n'espérez plus pénétrer le royaume…

Il tend son index et pointe un endroit imaginaire en hauteur. Soudain, sa voix tremble, son regard se charge d'une intense émotion :

\- Le jour du Jugement dernier, vous n'entrerez plus dans leurs bonnes grâces car votre âme entâchée sera recalée sur les bancs des bannis.

Il me regarde, un sourire en coin. Sa beauté fulgurante m'agresse de plein fouet :

\- Elles adorent cette tirade en général. Mais en ce qui vous concerne, j'y ai mis un peu plus de ferveur. Odécia, _Mon Bel Ange_ enténébré, ma favorite…acceptez votre bannissement. C'est un Bien pour un Mal.

\- Elles ? Je n'en fais pas partie, et si je me retrouve ici, c'est bien par votre faute !

\- La mienne ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir investi le dur appendice de votre ami. Elle aurait eu à en souffrir, ou à s'en délecter, c'est selon. Enfin…tôt ou tard, la faute aurait été commise. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, très chère. Lui en était conscient. Il s'est lassé, comme tous les hommes.

Et s'il disait vrai ? Et alors, que cela m'apporterait-il ? Qui sont ces elles ?

\- Combien y a-t-il de _Elles_ ?

\- Alors qu'en est-il de votre bannissement ?

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Combien vous en faut-il ?

\- Un nombre conséquent. Je suis un épicurien, ne vous déplaise.

\- **Combien ?**

Est-ce moi qui vient de crier ?

\- Quelle jolie voix ! Je dirais soprano sur laquelle s'est gracieusement greffé un zeste de paranoïa aigüe.

Je fulmine :

\- Ma voix de soprano vous dit royalement _Merde_ ! Et vous n'êtes rien pour moi. Sachez-le !

Il se raidit.

L'aurais-je froissé ?

Il me toise.

Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais, mais tout ceci…c'est trop pour moi. Malgré l'intérêt qu'il me porte, il accentue mes douleurs. Même celui pour qui je suis ici ne m'avait jamais fait sortir de mes gonds comme lui.

 ** _Lucifer_** se quitte son siège. Il contourne la table et se présente devant moi, aussi déterminé que sincère. Sa voix est claire et douce à la fois. Il se saisit de ma main gauche et dépose un baiser dans la paume ouverte à son désir. Malgré ma souffrance, il me calme et me sécurise. Curieux paradoxe où, celui que tous craint, prends ma douleur à sa charge pour m'offrir ce réconfort auquel j'aspire de toute mes forces.

Mes larmes coulent, je ne parviens plus à les retenir, elles coulent. Pourquoi souffrir fait-il aussi mal ? Je suis malheureuse. Je l'ai toujours été. Sa main conserve la mienne. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je l'y autorise. Mes pleurs se calment enfin. Il me tend un mouchoir brodé de son monogramme. Le travail est délicat, soigné…à son image.

Je le fixe en hoquetant. N'y tenant plus, il le pli en deux et le passe délicatement sous mes paupières. Le tissu s'imbibe, alors que mes prunelles ont capturé les siennes. Je m'y perds. Elles sont semblables à deux aigues marines dont l'intensité me fascine. Je vois le _Diable_ en face pour la première fois, et je ne m'attendais pas à cela :

\- **_Lucifer_** ma chère, ne l'oubliez pas. Celui que vous venez d'apercevoir, n'est plus désormais. Il fut autrefois, mais on le chassa. Pour vous, il pourrait revenir…

Son regard redevient rubis. S'en est fini de l'accalmie :

\- Merci. C'est sincère vous savez.

\- Je le sais, je le sens, je le devine.

\- Si vous êtes aussi devin, pourquoi cette discussion ?

\- Pour le plaisir de vous séduire.

\- Seulement ?

\- Pas que. Il me faut votre assentiment, sans lequel je ne peux rien.

\- Je m'interroge. Après tout, on ne reçoit pas ce genre de proposition tous les jours !

\- Le féminin…ce terrible féminin…

\- Un brin d'ironie ?

\- Aussi léger qu'un grain de sable.

Quelle étrange conversation. Si l'on m'avait prédit pareille chose, je n'y aurais jamais accordé le moindre crédit. La somme de mes croyances est réduite à zéro. Il me faut tout revoir.

Un soupir de sa part me ramène au présent. Son regard glisse sur le côté. Il soulève un sourcil :

\- Mais avant toute reddition, nous devons recevoir quelqu'un.

Il se recale contre le dossier de son fauteuil et levant sa main à hauteur de son visage, remue délicatement ses doigts en adoptant une voix mielleuse :

\- Veuillez faire votre entrée, très chère. Royale, comme il se doit !

Je sens une présence dans mon dos. Je me retourne. Une jeune femme aux traits angéliques se présente à quelques pas de moi. Son visage est pur. Il émane d'elle un halo de lumière. Son regard translucide se pose sur moi. Elle me sourit. L'ange déchu me fixe en ouvrant de grands yeux avant de sourire avec ironie. Puis il se lève et annonce cérémonieusement, en détachant chaque syllabe de ses mots :

\- J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter votre **_Conscience._**

Il se rassoit et vide son verre avant de se resservir. Je le fixe intensément :

\- Que suis-je censée lui dire ?

Il soupire :

\- Ce qu'il vous plaira.

L'apparition m'adresse un sourire. C'est bien la première fois que je contemple le témoin de mes profondes réflexions.

\- Ce sera bien aussi la dernière !

\- Je n'ai pas goûté à votre précieuse hospitalité, que déjà vous me fermer la porte au nez, _lui répond ma Conscience d'un air pincé_. Je constate un certain relâchement dans vos manières.

\- Un vieux relent d'habitudes sans doute. Cependant, je ne peux passer outre. Comment se porte celle qui, une fois de plus, a manqué à tous ses devoirs ? Hum ? Très chère, vous portez l'outrance comme un manteau d'apparat.

Elle fait mine de l'ignorer et prend place de façon élégante, ramène ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre et se tourne enfin vers moi :

\- Bonsoir. Vous savez, à présent qui je suis, grâce à l'extrême courtoisie de notre hôte toujours aussi enclin à démontrer son extrême courtoisie. Je requiers votre écoute, Odécia.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour le choix que vous vous apprêtez à faire.

 ** _Lucifer_** , s'impatiente et fixe ma conscience avec un sourire hautain :

\- Allez-y, femelle, que votre verve délecte mon envie d'y goûter.

La jeune femme ne se laisse pas impressionner et continue son discours :

\- L'être qui se présente à vous, est un leurre. Bien avant la conception de son royaume d'en dessous, il avait déjà trompé celui d'en dessus. Sa chute n'en fut que plus rude. Il cherche à vous corrompre, vous faire vivre dans la luxure, vous parer d'un vêtement d'apparat qui n'en sera pas. La première tentation a été « _la manifestation_ », c'est en général une prise de contact entre votre esprit et celui démoniaque qui souhaite vous corrompre. Vient ensuite « _L'infestation_ », où l'on a profité de votre faiblesse pour pénétrer votre esprit. Une dernière étape se fera très bientôt, la « _possession_ » en elle-même. En ces lieux, elle sera plus virulente et vous détruira, mais il est encore temps de renoncer. Ecoutez votre instinct !

Je soulève, à mon tour un sourcil :

\- Mon instinct ? Quel instinct ? Celui qui m'a guidé vers cet homme que j'ai adoré et qui m'a trompé, où celui qui m'a incité à mourir ?

\- Celui que vous pensez être le bon.

\- Je suis fatiguée des devinettes…

Le **_Diable_** se gausse de cette femme :

\- Quelle piètre représentation, ma chère ! Je me propose de vous délivrer de votre _infestation_ , Odécia, afin de vous prouver ma bonne Foi !

Tout en ayant appuyé de façon ostentatoire le ton sur le dernier mot, il s'incline respectueusement :

\- Pour vous servir !

\- Tout doit être soumis à son appréciation. Odécia, il vous séduit !

\- C'est pour mieux lui plaire ! _intervient_ ** _Lucifer_** _décidé à en découdre avec elle._

\- Il vous entrainera dans les tréfonds de sa propre perdition.

\- Elle y trouvera de quoi s'instruire !

\- Il vous mentira comme à tous les autres.

\- Comme votre religion ment aux hommes depuis la nuit des temps !

\- Blasphème !

\- Méprisable vérité !

\- Vous a-t-il proposé de devenir Sa favorite ?

\- Oui, _dis-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux._

\- Alors vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises. Des favorites, ce …Seigneur, en possède autant que de poils sur sa queue.

L'ange déchu éclate d'un rire sonore, se lève, applaudit et s'approche de ma conscience. Ses yeux se plisse, à nouveau. Tout en la dévorant de son regard de braise, il lui susurre à l'oreille de manière à ce que je l'entende :

\- Souhaiteriez-vous les compter, _Ma chère_ ?

D'un mouvement gracieux de la main, elle chasse l'importun :

\- Je ne parlais pas de ce bout d'immondice, mais de celle qui vous sert à chasser votre ennui après vous êtres assouvi auprès de vos maîtresses.

\- Hum…une envie d'y goûter ?

J'observe ces deux êtres s'attaquer l'un l'autre. Ils y mettent de l'ardeur pour un si petit cas que le mien :

\- Je vous dérange ?

\- Odécia, _Mon Ange_ , cela ne sera jamais le cas. Je m'occupe de Miss Sainte nitouche et je suis à vous.

\- Dans votre bouche, _répond ma Conscience_ , ces trois mots sont un compliment.

\- Tais-toi, femelle ! Elle sera à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Le climat se tend. J'interviens :

\- Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ?

\- Je ne cautionne pas son abnégation. Futilité ! _marmonne_ ** _Lucifer_** _en passant une langue perverse sur ses lèvres parfaites._

\- Pourquoi sa présence en ce cas ?

\- Tel est le rituel, Odécia. N'est-ce pas, belle Dame Conscience ? Tu sais combien il me tarde de te faire gueuler sous mes coups de boutoir ?

\- Je m'oppose ! Tu dépasses les limites, **_Lucifer_** !

\- Quoi ! Tu ne demandes que ça. Avoue !

Un sentiment étrange me dérange. Il s'est détourné de moi et je n'apprécie pas. Pour une fois que quelqu'un me portait un semblant d'attention. Son beau visage se tourne dans ma direction. Une lueur de triomphe fait briller son regard rouge sang :

\- Oh, quelle délicate pensée ! Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…affermis bien ta main sur ton emprise !

Je demeure muette. Je ne sais plus quelle attitude adopter :

\- Je ne suis qu'un jouet entre vos mains. Autant pour elle que pour vous. Allez régler vos querelles ailleurs. Que me proposez-vous et l'un et l'autre ? Rien, si ce n'est vous opposez et en tirer une plus grande gloire. Peu importe ce qui peut m'arriver. Seul compte votre désir de vous affronter !

Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre, avant que mes paroles ne se durcissent davantage :

\- Quelle retourne d'où elle vient ! A quoi m'a-t-elle servi quand j'avais besoin d'elle ?

\- Belle lucidité, _réponds Lucifer en levant son verre de vin._

La femme parée de ses plus nobles intentions, pâlit, me fixe intensément, m'adresse une dernière prière :

\- Renonce, je t'en prie. Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle.

Un moment d'hésitation s'empare de moi. Je pense soudain à mes parents. Que m'auraient-ils conseillé. Papa, toi qui a toujours été là pour moi, quels auraient été tes mots face à mon obstination à m'enfoncer dans mon erreur ?

\- Ses mots auraient été les mêmes que les miens, Odécia, _réponds ma Conscience espérant de ma part un revirement de situation._

\- Serais-je en droit de les revoir ?

Elle baisse les yeux, contrite :

\- Hélas, ta condition de suicidée ne s'y prête plus. Mais tu pourras, à loisir, goûter un repos bien mérité. Comme…les autres.

\- Quels autres ?

\- Ceux de ta nouvelle condition.

\- Suis-je un paria pour vous, une moins que rien, tout cela parce que j'ai devancé mes maux au lieu de les subir ?

Une sombre colère s'empare de moi. Je me lève brusquement de mon fauteuil, m'empare du verre à pieds et l'envoi valser par-delà la noirceur qui nous environne. Je vomis mes mots comme autant de poisons malfaisants :

\- Je n'ai que faire d'un tel endroit. Même dans ma mort je n'ai droit qu'à des restes quand on me propose le meilleur !

\- Le fin du fin ! _souligne_ ** _Lucifer_** _un brin railleur._

\- _Maledetto*_! répond ma conscience un doigt accusateur dirigé contre l'ange noir.

\- _Me ne frego_ * ! lui offre-t-il avec un sourire triomphant !

D'un mouvement gracieux, sa main fait un geste et _Dame Conscience_ s'assoie, contrainte et forcée :

\- Bien, après ces échanges tout à fait charmants, se pose la question de votre perdition, Odécia.

\- Ma perdition ?

\- Vous devez prendre une décision, ici et maintenant. M'accepter, ou errer dans l'antichambre de l'ennui. Avouez qu'il y a mieux, non ?

\- Dit de cette façon…

\- Avoir franchi le cap et vous être administrée la mort, constitue, _ipso facto_ *, une hérésie pour cette Dame consciente de son peu de valeur face à mon pouvoir.

Ma conscience grimace. Aïe, elle n'a pas aimé. Il soupire :

\- Enfin, ils n'ont pas jugé bon de nous envoyer l'un de leurs émissaires ailés. Cela aurait corsé l'affaire, mais vous êtes bannie de ce magnifique royaume de rédemption. Le mien est pavé de marbre noir, mais il s'y reflète ma clairvoyance sur laquelle l'on peut difficilement jouer. N'est-ce pas Dame Conscience ?

Si tel doit être le cas, alors décision sera prise. Les seuls êtres au monde qu'il m'aurait importé de retrouver ne seront plus jamais là pour moi désormais. Je délaisse la Sainteté pour m'allier au Mal, la voici ma décision.

\- Bien que le miel déposé à mes oreilles ne m'ait déjà provoqué une belle érection, je dois vous demander de prononcer à voix haute votre choix, ma chère.

Je fixe ma Conscience dans les yeux. Plus aucun trouble ne s'y décèle :

\- La seule proposition que vous me soumettez, serait donc de demeurer à tout jamais dans un monde neutre, où les gens de mon espèce, les erreurs de la nature, les moins que rien, ne seront jamais admis ? Est-ce bien cela ?

Elle soupire :

\- C'est très réducteur comme pensée, mais en somme, il te faudra vivre dans un _no man's land._

\- **_La Terre de personne_** **…** comme c'est poétique _, raille l'ange noir._

J'avoue verser en son sens. Un brin d'ironie s'invite en moi :

\- J'ai bien envie de changer de boutique ! Alors, votre venue, charmante Dame Conscience fut un _réel_ plaisir, mais je vais devoir me tourner vers d'autres horizons, prometteurs ou pas. J'aurais l'éternité pour me faire une opinion.

\- Oh…Odécia… _mio curo_ *…

Je le regarde, placide. Il reprend la parole :

\- Et ensuite ? Il me faut une petite formule d'acceptation, _chérie,_ comme, « _j'accepte que cet être merveil_ leux, moi en l'occurrence, _devant mon regard énamouré…etc, etc, etc…_

\- Quoi ?

Il soupire :

\- Nommez votre choix !

\- Très bien. Alors, puisqu'il faut choisir, ah _Lucifer,_ je peux vous le dire sans la moindre hésitation, je _Vous_ choisis, et vaille que vaille !

Il exulte. Elle rend les armes. Une larme borde ses cils avant de tomber sur sa joue. **_Lucifer_** , courtois s'adresse à elle avec une tendresse non feinte :

\- Puis-je vous offrir mon mouchoir ?

Elle lui lance un regard furibond, alors que deux êtres encapuchonnés sortit d'on ne sait où, se place de chaque côté du fauteuil, avant de tourner le dos à l'ange noir. Ils lui font signe de se lever, et l'empoigne par les coudes. Sous mon regard privé de la moindre compassion, elle disparait de mon champ de vision entre ses geôliers.

Triomphant, **_Lucifer_** lève son verre en cristal. Les flammes des bougies noires se reflètent sur la multitude de facettes, petits miroirs réfléchissant chacune de mes nouvelles intentions. Elles sont nombreuses, ne reste qu'à les discipliner avant de les exécuter.

Ma réflexion est soudain interrompue par un spectacle prodigieux.

Dans le dos du **_Diable_** vient de se déplier deux ailes garnies d'un plumage sombre.

Chacun des rachis* constituant cet ensemble à la mécanique complexe, est garni de barbes* voletant au moindre souffle. Je suis fascinée. Petite, mon père et moi, partions souvent le matin très tôt, observer les oiseaux des marais tout proches de chez nous.

Cet oiseau particulier vient, à coup sûr, de captiver toute mon attention.

Il me sourit et me tend sa main :

\- Vous apprendrez à me connaitre sous toutes mes appellations, sous toutes mes représentations et apprécierez ce que vous y verrez, Odécia. Je serais votre douleur comme votre splendeur. Votre faim sera comblée au-delà de l'imaginable. Avec d'autres la fornication me liera, quand c'est en vous seule que j'y perdrai ma raison. Votre malléabilité sera mon nouveau sacerdoce, votre apprentissage un chemin de croix où vos inhibitions serviront mes volontés.

Une seule parole a retenu mon attention. Forniquer avec d'autres, ne saurait me convenir :

\- Combien d'autres vous faudra-t-il ?

\- Des tas, mais elles ne seront jamais _toi_ !

\- Jamais ?

\- Jamais, si je mens, je vais en **_Enfer_**.

Sa répartie n'est pas déplaisante :

\- Je vais avoir l'Eternité pour m'en assurer. J'y mettrai toute mon âme, sachez-le !

Ai-je dit cela ? D'où me vient cette soudaine assurance ? En moi monte une farouche envie de contrer mes anciennes détresses. Le désespoir me fuit. Je m'enhardis. De quelle façon devrais-je exister dans ce monde où il me conduit ?

\- Pour cela, il faut me suivre.

Je baisse la tête. Je capitule. Qu'il m'emmène. Je n'attends plus que cela. Il m'enveloppe de ses ailes protectrices :

\- Bois avec moi le calice de ta souffrance. Tu finiras par l'apprécier.

Un signe d'assentiment de ma part, finit de le convaincre :

\- C'est bien _Odécia._ Sombre avec moi. Invite-moi…c'est la dernière partie du rituel. Tu dois m'inviter. Invite-moi…

Je soupire. Je dois dire adieu à ce monde insipide où je me serais perdue, relève le menton, et le fixe droit dans ses yeux couleurs rubis :

\- Je t'invite en moi, Ô mon Maître !

Il baisse les paupières. Un grognement proche de la jouissance monte du plus profond de sa gorge. Je ne sais quelle attitude adopter. Le mieux est de ne rien dire, ne rien faire. C'est reposant…de ne rien faire.

Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était plus arrivée. Je m'apaise tout à fait.

Lorsqu'à la suite d'un long soupir, il rouvre les paupières, ses prunelles ont revêtues leurs teintes originelles. Ce bleu dans lequel je sens ma perdition s'intensifier. Nos fronts s'effleurent. La fièvre s'empare de mon être. Je m'égare dans mes pensées inavouables, ses bras m'enserrent, je le veux au plus près de moi, au plus près de ce qui, autrefois, battait dans ma poitrine et qui, à présent, n'est plus :

\- Tu as tort, _Mon bel Ange._

Il prend ma main et la pose sur ma poitrine qu'il vient délicatement de dénuder. D'abord succin, de légers battements martèle ma nouvelle vie. Ils s'amplifient. Je me sens revivre. Les vibrations sont sourdes, discordantes, désaccordées. Elles pulsent en moi, et me propulse dans un nouvel état où l'euphorie se lient à une joie malsaine.

Mon corps change, je le sais, je le sens. J'aperçois mes cheveux s'allonger et sombrer dans un noir profond. Il me déshabille du regard :

\- Il sera temps de te contempler plus tard. Laisse-toi t'imprégner de mes volontés. Le miroir te rendra justice, crois-moi.

Fort bien. Il sera temps…plus tard. En cet instant, je suis sa reine, je suis sa courtisane, je suis son amante, je suis **Moi**!

Autour de nous, les ténèbres s'éclairent. Nous sommes au centre d'une immense salle circulaire d'où s'élèvent une rangée d'arches aux dimensions pharaoniques. A l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elles se trouvent une gigantesque porte de bronze. Des tas de signes y sont gravés. **_Lucifer_** me tend une main élégamment gantée. Je dépose la mienne avec douceur. Il m'offre un sourire lubrique et sa voix s'élève.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu. Elle provoque un respect immédiat, une cessation de pensées, une reddition sans appel. Elle m'entraine avec lui. Je la suivrai, je le veux, je le sens, je le devine :

\- C'est ici chez toi, _Ma reine_ _!_ Voici Ton royaume. Bienvenue en **_Enfer_** _!_

A mon tour, ma voix s'élève. Elle aussi a changé. Plus sûre, plus mature, forte de sa volonté :

\- Je suis chez moi, **_enfin !_**

Et les portes du royaume se referment sur les amants maudits qu'en un temps tous les anges combattirent sans jamais les atteindre…

 _Est redemptio vestra angustia…*_

 _Ce n'est pas une fin, mais un commencement._

 _Arakïell_

· _L'exorciste ne doit pas se laisser aller à la curiosité et ne questionne les démons que pour connaître leur nom et leur nombre, et pour leur faire révéler si quelques œuvres magiques, signes maléfiques ou instruments, soit dans le corps du possédé soit ailleurs, sont responsables de la possession. Dans ce cas il ordonnera que le possédé restitue le sort ou bien il se chargera de le découvrir et de le détruire._ (Exorcisme selon le rite catholique qui explique combien il est important de faire nommer le démon.)

· _En son temps :_ Je n'ai pu m'empêcher, ici, d'utiliser l'une des répliques culte du film « _L'Exorciste_ » de William Friedkin, lorsque le démon converse avec le prêtre.

· _Maledetto_ : Maudit en italien.

· _Me ne frego_ : Je m'en frotte.

· Ipso facto : Par le fait même.

· _Mio curo_ : Mon cœur en italien.

· Rachis : « Tuyau » central plein, partie principale de l'axe.

· Barbes : Lames insérées obliquement en deux séries de part et d'autre de l'axe dans un seul plan.

· _Est redemptio vestra angustia_ : Ta rédemption viendra du Mal.


	2. Chapter 2 Le livre d'Odécia Le premier a

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 36.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: Algerian;"Le livre d'Odécia/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 36.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: Algerian;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 36.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: Algerian;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 36.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: Algerian;"Le premier acte /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 36.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: Algerian;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 36.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: Algerian;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: Vivaldi;" /span/em/strongemspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: Vivaldi;"Prendre une page blanche, vierge de toute écriture…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: Vivaldi;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spany inscrire le premier acte de son existence... /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"L'idée naquit en moi aussi insidieusement qu'un serpent quittant son œuf. Les confins de mon âme, encore mal définis, m'enjoignaient à dépasser mes limites. Il devenait essentiel d'en faire état. Est-ce pour cela que je trouvai, sur le bureau faisant face à mon lit, des feuilles de parchemin disposées en un tas ordonné ? S'il me faudrait écrire un livre, je me promis d'y consigner les péripéties de ma nouvelle vie./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Chacun de mes mots seraient aussi précis que pour le témoignage d'un récit de voyageur. Coucher sur le papier mon entrée en ce monde, relevait d'une gageure pour moi, alors, autant y mettre les formes, à commencer par un titre. Comme une évidence, il apparut à mon esprit de façon si précise, qu'il fit naître un sourire sur mes lèvres, et il se nommerait : Le livre d'Odécia./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Pas peu fière de mon choix, mon attention fut, dès lors, accaparé par la vision de ce meuble d'apparat, dont les contours aux angles vifs m'inspirèrent une forme de respect. Tout chez ce meuble m'invitait à me pencher sur l'art de l'écriture. Le moindre objet, qu'il soit humble ou élégant, n'attendait, de ma part, qu'un témoignage, une histoire, une confession…j'entrai dans un univers inconnu où chacun de mes pas me dévoilerai une partie d'un secret, jusqu'ici, parfaitement gardé, et j'allai en devenir la dépositaire. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span« /span/emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: Vivaldi; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"Il ne tiendra qu'à vous de respecter cette passion dont il vous honore. Soyez, pour lui, ce qu'il a toujours désiré./spanemspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" »/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"J'entends encore ces paroles faire leur lit dans mon esprit. Je pensai à un songe tant cela m'avait paru irréel, cependant, le doute ne fut plus permis. Bien que plongée dans un demi-sommeil, j'eus l'impression que l'on souhaitait, à bon escient m'emplir d'une vérité de la plus haute importance. Je décidai d'y accorder une entière légitimité./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Et puisqu'il me faudrait être à son image, alors je m'y emploierai de mon mieux./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Tel fut mon vœu…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: Vivaldi;" Je m'appelle, Odécia, et ceci est mon histoire…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"J'ai abandonné mes croyances, fuis ma conscience et obéis à mes nouveaux désirs. L'on dit que pour connaitre le Diable, il faut se déposséder de son âme. Je n'ai jamais été dans cette démarche, et pas plus lui qu'un autre ne m'y aurait jamais encouragé. Je ne fis que lui accorder le droit de suivre le dessein dont il pensait me parer. A aucun moment, je ne signai mon acte de style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMa seule détermination fut de trouver, enfin, un certain équilibre à ma mort. Pourquoi une mort serait-elle bancale, inutile ou perfide ? Reprendre une forme de pouvoir, faire entendre sa voix me paraissait tout aussi équitable. Jusqu'ici, j'avais accordé que l'on dirige mes pas…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"En ce jour, je décidai, enfin, d'apprendre à marcher seule !/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Cet homme, cette entité, que tous craignaient, avait su apaiser ma douleur, comme nul autre avant lui, Pourquoi renier ce fait ? /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Il me fut très facile de me défaire de mes croyances pour en embrasser d'autres…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé la chose possible, et pourtant, ce fut fait./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"J'osai, enfin, me redresser sur ma couche moelleuse. Une somptueuse parure de draps d'un rouge passionnel m'enveloppait. Il me fit penser à un cocon d'insecte prêt à délivrer sa chrysalide. Sans doute ce que je devais représenter pour lui./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Encore un brin rêveuse, le dos de ma main effleura le tissu avec délicatesse. Quel plaisir pour les sens…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Exacerbés, ils se découvraient à moi sous un nouvel angle. Mon odorat, terriblement affiné, suspecta une senteur chère à mon cœur. Une note de tête florale sur laquelle se greffait un puissant parfum de musc éveillant en moi de troublantes sensations./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Le parfum du souvenir, pensais-je en respirant profondément./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Inévitablement, elle éveilla, en moi, d'innombrables souvenirs, et une fois de plus lié à mon père. Une réminiscence me transporta en un lointain passé où vivre était encore une quête à poursuivre./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"A l'aube de mes dix-huit printemps, le parfum d'un bouquet de pivoines m'avait tiré de mes songes. D'un rose délicatement poudré, chaque tige supportait une boule de pétales dont l'ensemble exhalait un parfum suave. Mon premier éveil de jeune femme majeure, et c'était à mon père que je devais cette tendre surprise./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"En ce jour, le même présent aux tons pastel ravivait une dangereuse nostalgie. Emue, je m'enivrai, comme ce matin-là, /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Odeurs surannées, qu'un élan d'amour emporte au loin, toi, mon père, qui fut à l'origine de mon existence, que mes pensées exsangues te soient, en ce jour, dédiées, pour qu'aucun être, en ce jour, ne puisse en faire le tour…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Je quittai mon océan de satin carmin tout en admirant les magnifiques sculptures de bois sombre constituant les quatre piliers de mon lit à baldaquin. Quatre serpents lovés autour d'une colonne Corinthienne, soutenaient le ciel paré d'un voile noir chatoyant. Sur les trois côtés de cette couche royale, tombait avec grâce le même tissu, m'octroyant un paravent de pudeur./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"L'ensemble formait une alcôve des plus élégantes. Une formidable invitation à s'y prélasser, pensais-je, comme à s'y aimer d'ailleurs./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"D'une main tremblante, j'écartai le voilage. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"La pièce, aux nobles dimensions, me parut d'un luxe inouï. Tout avait été pensé pour mon confort. Deux fauteuils aux assises moelleuses, recouverts de velours pourpre, entouraient une table dont la nappe empesée, paraissait d'excellente facture. Sur la droite, une coiffeuse surmontée d'un miroir ovale de style baroque sur laquelle, étaient disposés mille et un flacons de cristal coloré. Une méridienne comme je n'en avais jamais vu, faisait face au lit. D'une dimension exceptionnelle, elle permettait à une personne de s'y allonger et à une autre de se tenir assise au bout. L'on eut dit une vague prise dans un mouvement éternel, reposant sur des pieds représentant des vouivres. Ma contemplation ne s'arrêta pas ici, puisque je remarquai les pierres de grandes valeurs dont on avait affublé ces sculptures. Au vu des éclats qu'elles lançaient j'en conclus que le maître des lieux ne versait pas dans l'a peu près, mais possédait, au contraire un goût subtil des belles choses. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Les candélabres posés à même le sol, furent les dernières splendeurs à susciter, chez moi, une admiration sans pareille. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi hauts. J'osai, enfin, poser mes pieds sur le carrelage sombre mais aussi luisant qu'une piste de bal, afin de satisfaire une curiosité qui m'apparut bien sotte mais contre laquelle je ne pu résister. Placée à côté de ce qui me rappelait plus un lampadaire, je constatai qu'il me dépassait d'une bonne tête, /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Pourquoi fus-je aussi impressionnée ? /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Porter à mon admiration tant de splendeurs ne me parut pas anodin. J'avais toujours aimé les objets d'art sans véritablement m'y connaitre. Tout ici m'enjoignait à me repaître de ces beautés qu'en un temps l'on saurait me faire apprécier, je n'en doutais plus./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Le bruit des gonds de la porte de ma chambre me fit pivoter. Face à moi se présenta une femme dissimulée sous un long voile d'organza noir. C'est à peine si je devinai son nez, lequel butait sur sa prison de tissu. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Telle une tragédienne grecque, elle émit des sortes de plaintes lancinantes et macabres qui m'interpellèrent. Elle souhaitait, visiblement, me faire comprendre la raison de sa venue, mais cet infâme gargouillis me laissa de marbre. Que cherchait-elle à me dire ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Sa main à la peau parcheminée et aux ongles noirs m'enjoignit à me retourner. Un rai de lumière rougeâtre s'échappait d'une pièce que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors. br / Elle renouvela son geste et je compris qu'il me faudrait marcher jusqu'à cet endroit. Parvenue devant l'entrebâillement de la porte, je la poussai d'un geste vif. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer pareille vision. Qu'une telle baignoire puisse avoir été imaginée et conçue me laissa sans voix. Reposant sur quatre pieds de bronze divinement ouvragés, elle était d'une dimension incroyable. Je m'approchai, intimidée. Cela me paraissait être du cuivre sur lequel, un linge fin en recouvrait les parois. Des volutes de fumée parfumées s'échappaient de son contenant./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Là encore, les borborygmes de la femme s'élevèrent dans le silence ambiant. Cette fois, je crus comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de moi. De nature pudique, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me dévêtir devant elle, mais à la façon dont ses doigts effleurèrent mon bras, mon appréhension se calma instantanément. Elle ne me voulait aucun mal, bien au contraire, ses gestes lents, méthodiques et courtois, se paraient d'une surprenante…dévotion. L'inconvenance de ce terme me surpris, mais ce fut la seule référence qu'il m'était possible d'accorder avec mon ressenti, aussi décidai-je de laisser choir mon déshabillé suivit de mon vêtement de nuit. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Ma poitrine semblait différente. Plus lourde, mais parfaitement proportionnée, je m'aperçus que les pointes de mes seins pointaient outrageusement. J'en ressentis une vive gêne au point de les couvrir de mes mains./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Mon ventre, autrefois légèrement arrondi, était aussi plat que celui d'une marathonienne. Mais ce qui attira mon attention fut la couleur de ma toison pubienne. De châtain claire, elle était à présent sombre. Etait-ce la même chose pour mes cheveux ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Un instant de panique s'insinua en moi. Dans le coin de la pièce se trouvait une psyché couverte de buée. Je m'approchai du miroir, essuyai tant bien que mal la vapeur sur la vitre et m'aperçus pour la première fois depuis mon réveil./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Je portai la paume de ma main contre ma bouche. Le cri mourut contre mes phalanges./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Qu'était devenu l'ancienne Odécia ? Quel était ce corps qui, désormais m'appartenait ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Mon regard ne cessait de parcourir ce territoire fait mien. Des pieds à la tête en passant par mes seins, jusqu'à ce sexe infiniment poli à se savoir tant apprécié...tout avait changé. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMa chevelure, identique à ma toison, se répartissait sur mon dos en de lourdes boucles brunes, des yeux d'un vert absinthe, me renvoyait l'image d'une très belle femme, quant à mes lèvres, j'aurais défié le premier mâle venu de n'avoir point envie d'y goûter. Rouges, pleines, sensuelles, plus qu'une offrande au désir, c'était un appel au sexe. Ce fut, pour moi, une évidence. Sans vouloir faire acte de prétention, ma nouvelle apparence suscitait plus de satisfactions que d'interrogations. Confortée dans cette nouvelle vision de moi-même, je me sentis, soudain, encline à m'en repaître, et tandis que la femme s'approchait de moi et m'encourageait à entrer dans mon bain, je lui adressai un sourire radieux./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Une pensée m'effleura l'esprit…si Théo…oui, si ce traître pouvait m'apercevoir en cet instant…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Soudain, une indicible pensée malsaine m'habita quelques instants. Je m'imaginer, frapper, à sa porte, l'interpeller, susciter son désir, etspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanl'aguicher outrageusement, pour le laisser, en définitive, sur sa faim…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Je me serais bien vu l'entrainer dans un lieu public…provoquer sous son regard l'envie chez d'autres hommes et l'humilier !/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"L'humiliation…quelle douce vengeance. Atteindre sa précieuse virilité à la seule fin de la mettre à mal…comme cette pensée était plaisante./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Alanguie, dans la chaleur du bain, je l'imaginai poings serrés face à ce charmant tableau, à mon rire carnassier… son visage déformé par la colère…un gémissement naquit en moi qu'il me plut de laisser mourir sur mes lèvres./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Si ce n'était la femme voilée qui vint effleurer mon bras, je me serai probablement assoupie./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"C'est à regret que je quittai les eaux parfumées de mon bain. Comme il était bon de se laisser aller entre ces mains de femme./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"A peine séchée, elle m'oint d'une étrange huile mordorée dont l'odeur me rappelait vaguement une effluve océane. Je m'abîmai, avec délice, dans la contemplation de ses gestes. Tout me paraissait si naturel…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Un léger bruit détourna mon attention, et j'aperçus deux autres femmes, elles aussi dissimulées sous ce voile noir, porter aux creux de leurs bras, une robe impressionnante. Je retins une exclamation de surprise, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de moi en murmurant les mêmes étranges sons. Toutes trois conversèrent entre elles avec une plaisante complaisance. J'hésitai à me manifester et préférait les laisser décider de mon sort. Les deux silhouettes qui tenaient le vêtement me paraissaient plus jeunes et inclinaient souvent la tête devant celle qui s'était occupée de moi. Le respect se devinait dans ces gestes./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Toutes trois m'observèrent un moment avant que l'une d'entre elle ne sorte d'un coffre, situé au pied de mon lit, ce qui me parut être des dessous. L'un d'eux était un corset admirablement ouvragé de perles noires et d'arabesques en fil d'argent. Le contraste sur cette couleur rouge grenat était saisissant. L'une des deux personnes entrées auparavant, délaça patiemment le vêtement avant de se placer derrière moi pour l'adapter sur mes reins. La seconde domestique, devant moi, attrapa les pans du corsage et le positionna sous mes seins. Il s'adaptât parfaitement à ma morphologie comme si l'on connaissait mes mensurations par cœur. Puis avec une patience d'ange, ce qui fut déplacé en un tel endroit, elle passa le ruban de satin noir dans chacun des œillets en fredonnant une litanie poignante. De la mélancolie était jointe à cet air doucereux ; Je fermai les yeux en me concentrant sur son étrange voix. Je sentis que l'on me soulevait mes jambes, l'une après l'autre pour me faire enfiler une culotte arachnéenne. Ce dessous incroyablement seyant, se positionnait avec splendeur sur mes fesses tout en mettant en valeur leur galbe. Cette troublante transparence me gêna quelque peu mais eu vu de la vision qui se reflétait dans la psyché, je reconnus qu'il avait été fort bien choisi. Jamais je ne me sentis autant femme qu'en cet instant précis./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Puis vint le moment de me vêtir. L'intervention des deux femmes entrées un peu plus tôt, ne fut point de trop pour soulever la robe d'apparat dont elle s'apprêtait à me parer. Ce fut le moment choisi par quelques musiciens, pour entamer une composition de musique classique qui ne m'était point inconnu. /span/emstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 28.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Edwardian Script ITC';"L'« Air » de Johann Sébastian Bach/span/em/strong emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanrésonna contre les parois de pierre, parvenant jusque dans ma chambre. La porte, demeurée entrouverte, laissa ces notes s'infiltrer avec aisance jusqu' à l'intérieur de ma chambre. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"L'incongruité de la situation avait un petit quelque chose de troublant. A s'y méprendre, cela aurait pu être comparé à de l'ironie, mais je devinai un besoin impérieux de m'offrir un moment de plénitude, et cette musique s'en chargea avec les honneurs./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Alanguie par les soins sur ma peau, bercée par la musique, je me laissai gagné par une doucereuse nonchalance à laquelle s'ajouta une plaisante satisfaction. Après tout, que l'on s'occupa de moi ne me dérangeait outre mesure. Pourquoi renier le fait qu'être bien né vous préparait à tant de bienfaits ? Même si ma naissance m'était toujours apparue comme très banale, ici, visiblement, il n'en était pas de même. Quitte à se prélasser dans une quelconque supériorité autant en jouer, tel que l'avait toujours faite la noblesse de mon ancien monde./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Je me permis, même le luxe, de hâter les deux soubrettes, mises à ma disposition, en exhalant un soupir d'impatience. Mais que m'arrivait-il par les Grands Dieux ? J'accordai à cette dernière réplique l'ironie dont il me plut de la nimber et me mit à sourire./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Tout à leur ouvrage, les deux femmes obéirent à l'injonction de leur aînée et elles s'emparèrent du vêtement en courbant la tête./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Ces femmes s'afféraient sans me parler, comme si leur devoir leurs importaient plus que tout. La seule manière qu'elles avaient, pour se faire comprendre, passait par des gestes lents et forts respectueux. Je dû lever mes deux bras au-dessus de ma tête afin qu'elle puisse faire passer le lourd vêtement. Puis, patiemment, elles lacèrent le corsage, par le devant en prenant soin de ne pas m'effleurer et de l'ajuster parfaitement à ma taille. J'examinai l'ensemble de ma tenue dans le reflet que me renvoyai la psyché…que d'élégance ! L'excitation provoqua une myriade de frissons sur mon épiderme./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Tissée dans une soie chatoyante couleur bleu nuit, la robe présentait une circonférence imposante. Constituée d'un important métrage de tissus, la mousseline d'organza se fixait à mon corset à baleines souples, par un système de petits crochets dorés à l'or fin. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Mes seins, lourds, y trouvèrent un écrin de choix. Réhaussés, leurs galbes s'harmonisèrent parfaitement à mon décolleté. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Un haut de manche, fait de velours bleu brocardé de fil d'or et d'argent savamment brodés, s'évasait ensuite jusqu'à mes poignets. Elle avait tout d'une robe médiévale. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Ainsi parée, il me fut impossible de ne pas me sentir plus femme qu'en cet instant précis. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Légèrement enserrée par mon corset, j'en convins qu'il m'offrait un maintien digne d'une souveraine. Je me sentis puissante soudain, à tel point, que les femmes cessèrent tous mouvements, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre leurs tâches./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Puis, ce fut au tour de mes cheveux d'être le centre de leurs attentions. Elles relevèrent délicatement la lourde masse sombre et la fixa avec des épingles où une perle avait été fixée sur chaque tête./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Mon cou fut magnifié par une parure de saphirs, et l'on accrocha à mes oreilles des pendants de même nature. Je n'osai imaginer la valeur de ces joyaux. En étais-je digne ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Mon visage devint le nouveau centre d'intérêt de mes servantes. Encore une fois, elles furent aux petits soins pour ma peau qu'elle maquilla d'un léger voile de poudre libre. L'une des deux, farda mes yeux tandis que l'autre colora mes lèvres d'une pâte carmin./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Puis, paraissant satisfaites, elles s'inclinèrent devant moi en émettant leurs curieux borborygmes et prirent congé, à reculons./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Je demeurai seule au centre de cette immense pièce circulaire. Qu'étais-je censée faire à présent ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"La quitter me semblait l'une des possibilités dont je disposai. Pourquoi ne pas la mettre à exécution ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Je m'avançai vers la lourde porte en bois sombre, posa ma main sur la poignée de bronze et tourna le loquet. Un léger grincement se répercuta dans cet immense couloir où de nombreuses torches, accrochées sur les murs de pierre, émettaient une lumière diffuse./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"J'avance lentement. L'ampleur de ma robe m'octroyait une démarche de souveraine blasée. Je m'en amusai quelque peu./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"J'errai dans cette sorte de labyrinthe, ne sachant visiblement pas me diriger dans une quelconque direction. Après tout, que connaissais-je de cet endroit ? Rien, strictement rien. Autant poursuivre la découverte de cet endroit sombre et oppressant./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Alors que ma témérité se disputait avec ma peur, mes pas, eux, persistaient à m'emmener en un endroit où mon cœur saurait se trouver en pays conquis. Pourquoi me guidait-il ainsi ? Je n'étais tenue par aucune obligation envers quiconque, et pourtant, tout m'enjoignait à me diriger vers la gauche, toujours vers la gauche. De n'importe quelle façon où ce chemin se montrait à mes yeux, je suivais la direction du cœur. Curieux paradoxe moi qui, dans ma vie morne d'avant ma mort, n'était conduite par aucun sens, ni celui de l'orientation, ni celui de mes prérogatives./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Parvenue, enfin, sous un porche où était suspendu une lanterne rouge, je me résolus à m'arrêter. Perplexe, j'attendis un long moment en réfléchissant. Que se trouvait-il derrière ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Avais-je le droit de me trouver en ces lieux ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUn brouhaha innommable se distingua derrière le bois outrageusement travaillé, représentant toutes sortes de signes incompréhensibles. L'on aurait dit qu'une réunion se tenait à l'intérieur. L'on s'interpellait, l'on se conspuait et l'on conversait en une étrange langue…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Si c'était ici mon royaume, alors ma présence ne devait prêter lieu à aucun interdit, me dis-je comme pour me conforter... /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Je pris la décision d'entrer. Avant même de poser mon pied plus avant, les deux battants s'entrouvrirent. De part et d'autre de l'encadrement, deux gardes en faction se raidirent. Ils portaient une armure de métal noir. Leurs heaumes les dissimulaient de mon regard. Une fois de plus, je ne su à qui j'avais affaire. Certaines choses semblaient être soustraites de ma vue./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Je pénétrai dans la pièce. Instantanément, les cris se turent. Ici aussi, la pièce était de forme circulaire. Etrange coïncidence, me dis-je en moi-même. Le sol en marbre, d'un noir absorbe, lui aussi, absorbait la lumière. De nombreux sièges disposés en demi-cercle, faisaient face à un imposant trône, d'où s'extirpa Lucifer. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"La stupeur me cloua sur place. Sa prestance était impressionnante. L'on ne voyait que lui./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Toutes les autres personnes présentes, se levèrent et se retirent en me tournant le dos. Ils se réfugièrent dans l'obscurité derrière les candélabres posés à même le sol et n'en bougèrent plus, seule une femme, demeura aux côtés de Mon Seigneur. Elle l'indifféra au vu du peu de cas qu'il fit d'elle./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Ses cheveux, très longs, et d'une rousseur tapageuse, se répandaient de chaque côté de son corps. Mat de peau, ses yeux noirs ne cessaient de me fixer. J'y perçus une intense jalousie./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Le Maître des lieux la dédaigna et s'avança vers moi. Sa démarche était à la fois, virile et incroyablement féline. Mes sens, jusqu'ici assoupis, s'éveillèrent. Je pris, à mon tour, ses prunelles en otage. Il sembla ravi de ce fait. Tout en s'inclinant fort poliment, il se saisit de mon poignet droit, lui fit opérer un quart de tour, et déposa un baiser sur mes cicatrices hérissées de frissons./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Cela sembla lui convenir. A moi aussi. Nous demeurâmes l'un en face de l'autre. Tout à son admiration devant ma tenue, il soupira, puis émit des grognements. Sa langue effleura, scandaleusement ses lèvres. Un parfum de stupre envahit notre espace. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Au loin, la créature féminine siffla tel un serpent. Je n'en fis aucun cas, seule la présence de l'ange déchu me captivait./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Je finis pourtant par poser délicatement ma main sur son pourpoint de velours noir outrageusement brodé. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais l'envie d'entendre les résonnances de son cœur me sembla, tout à coup, primordiale./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Un rictus se dessina sur ses traits parfaits, tandis qu'un bruissement me tira de la rêverie où j'avais sombré. Ses ailes, somptueuses, magnifiquement déployées, s'élevèrent gracieusement dans les airs, avant de m'encercler avec précaution. Paravent de pudeur, il nous isola du reste de ce monde souterrain. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Mon silence, mon immobilité, ne le dérangea point. Seules mes lèvres entrouvertes, retenaient son attention, surtout lorsque les siennes formèrent trois mots que je devinai instantanément : bien sûr span class="SpellE"Odécia/span !/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Avec délicatesse, ses doigts s'emparèrent de mes deux rubans de soie bleu nuit. Il tira sur la ganse, laquelle se délia délicatement. Un par un, il fit coulisser les rubans dans les œillets afin de desserrer ce carcan baleiné. Le doux chuintement de la passementerie glissant par les ouvertures dorées apporta une touche d'érotisme qu'aucun de nous ne sembla presser de faire disparaitre./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Une fois délassé dans son intégralité, il laissa choir sur le tissu de ma robe, mon corset. Ses doigts fins aux ongles noirs, effleurèrent mes seins lourds de promesses une première fois, avant de renouveler son geste en y joignant une infinie délicatesse. Ce mouvement bascula, alors, dans une indécente caresse contre laquelle il fut vain de lutter. Ma respiration s'accéléra, ma gorge se serra…tout en moi suffoqua, jusqu'à mon sexe qui se mit à se contracter douloureusement. Il l'appelait de tous ses span class="SpellE"voeux/span…lui aussi…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Son regard planté dans le mien, il grogna. Lucifer adorait grogner ; je l'apprendrai à mes heures perdues./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Tout aussi élégamment, il déboutonna sa longue chemise noire, d'une main tout en écartant les pans de l'autre. Sa peau nue, légèrement grisâtre, pâlit soudain et devint diaphane. Ses pointes hérissées comme deux têtes d'épingles, provoquèrent, chez moi, une fugace image salace. Je rêvai de les prendre en bouche. Il émit un ricanement. Pourtant, je devinai qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi. Ce fut seulement une appréciation de sa part./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Je ressentis une profonde aversion pour ce moment de faiblesse. Pourtant, je l'appelai de tout mon être. Par quelle ignominie ma perverse ingénuité s'était-elle enfuie ? /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"La candeur qu'autrefois je portai en mon cœur, semblait, aujourd'hui bannie. Je perdais mon innocence…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"La femme à la chevelure rousse ne cessait de siffler tel un serpent à sonnettes. Mon regard obliqua vers la gauche. A ses yeux, dissimulée, je la devinai. Que me voulait-elle ? Probablement un mal aussi certain que mon désir de la griffer. Sans la connaitre, je la haïssais déjà./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"La jalousie semblait la dévorer. A chacun des grognements de Lucifer, sa hargne se laissait deviner. A mon tour de profiter de mon statut d'amante, même s'il m'avait été étranger, je me délectai de ma puissance. Qu'elle siffle, qu'elle siffle et qu'elle s'étouffe sous ses couches d'animosité empilées les unes sur les autres !/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Strates de fureur assassine !/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Lucifer émit un ricanement. Mon attention se reporta sur Lui. « /span/emstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Edwardian Script ITC'; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"Sachez combien ma volonté de vous abriter en mon sein m'assaille, être de grandeur !/span/strongemspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" »/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Le moment était mal choisi pour se faire. Y parviendrions-nous ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"La main du Maître se glissa sur le haut de mes reins. Ô chaleur exquise !/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Je laissai échapper une clameur qu'à nul autre je n'avais jamais offert. Son sourire en disait long. Rien n'était acquis. Qu'il le sache. Un signe d'assentiment de sa part répondit à mon ordre./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Jamais plus l'on ne me dicterait mes actes. Que celui-ci ait la primauté sur les prochains à venir./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Ses ailes frémirent. Dissimulés du regard des autres, Lucifer m'attira contre lui. Plus rien n'exista, excepté mon esprit et le sien. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Peau contre peau, les battements désordonnés de nos cœurs abîmés se désaccordèrent en parfaite symbiose. Une intense symphonie monta, crescendo, du fin fond de nos entrailles. Profondément enfoui en moi, ma souffrance s'éveilla. Elle me brûla et me dévora. Il se languit et sa gorge bascula en arrière. Je le vis déglutir la perversité derrière le fin parchemin de sa peau claire./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Mes seins écrasés contre son torse partirent à l'assaut de leurs désirs, qu'une farouche prudence ordonna de stopper./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Comment pouvait-on souffrir de ne point se sentir aimer quand l'offrande était si belle ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Seul le désir de me prendre l'assaillit./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Mes mains se refermèrent sur elles-mêmes./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Mes poings se durcirent./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Je voulus frapper, griffer, blesser pour le peu de cas qu'il fit de moi./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Son rire démoniaque me glaça le sang. C'en fut trop, mes ongles se plantèrent de chaque côté de son torse et lacérèrent cette peau impure que tant d'autres, avant moi, avaient touché, sali, perverti. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Il ricana, il ricana, et je ne pu l'en empêcher…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Perles de sueur, naquirent et moururent sur mon front baigné de stupeur. Je le hais, je le voulu, je le fuyai, je le suivis dans son outrecuidance./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"A mon tour, je me raidis, et m'approchai pourtant au plus près. Cette dissonance m'était vitale, sans elle, je me mourrai. L'impression d'instabilité gagna le bouquet de notes annonçant la maléfique dispute./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Elle m'étreignit et me contraignit à m'abandonner un instant. Je repris mon souffle, l'épreuve fut terrible…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"L'autre main de l'ange noir, agrippa ma nuque. Je résistai, luttai, et ne souhaitai obéir, mais mon esprit souhaita le contraire et finit par condamner le peu de raison par laquelle je m'opposai. Nos fronts s'effleurèrent, mes paupières se baissèrent. Le temps d'un repos, mon vainqueur apaisa mes colères tout en gémissant longuement. Le son rauque provoqua, à mon tour, un grognement de femelle impatiente./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Ses ailes frémirent, le serpent siffla et ma suffisance trouva un écho à mon désir de semer la haine chez elle. L'entendre ainsi m'envier, me fit entrevoir le goût, addictif, de la vengeance :/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="mso-add-space: auto; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo2; margin: 0cm 0cm .0001pt 38.25pt;"span style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Brush Script MT'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Brush Script MT'; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/em/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Edwardian Script ITC'; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"« Pour toutes celles qui se fourvoyèrent sur ma couche autrefois, périssez sous les mots que je vous offre !/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Edwardian Script ITC'; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"Ô catins malfaisantes, ignobles femelles qu'en un temps la conscience déserta, je vous somme de voir, en ce jour, ce que vous fîtes de moi !/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Edwardian Script ITC'; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"Rien de meilleur que ce qu'autrefois l'on m'enviait, rien de pire que ce que vous deviendrez. Souffrez, souffrez et qu'en son temps, vous aussi connaissiez la discorde et la haine. Vautrez-vous-y ad vitam aeternam ! »/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span class="SpellE"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Devina-t-il/span/em/spanemspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" son emprise sur moi ? Je le supposai contre mon gré. Pourtant, je rejetai cette affirmation de tout mon être./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Mes mains se posèrent à plat sur sa poitrine avant que, de mes dernières forces, je ne le repousse./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Déséquilibrée, je manquai tomber à terre, mais je repris, dans la foulée, contenance./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"« Viens/span/emstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Edwardian Script ITC'; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;" à moi fierté, nimbe-moi de ta force pour qu'aucun être en ce monde, ni ailleurs ne profite jamais plus de mes erreurs/span/strongspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT'; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;".em »/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Opérant un demi-tour théâtral, je le fuis. Ses grognements m'attirèrent et me repoussèrent à la fois, mais il consentit à me libérer de sa prison de plumes. Gracieusement, elles s'écartèrent m'ouvrant, enfin, une voie. Tous les démons présents demeurèrent dissimulés sous leurs arches de noirceurs sauf elle./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Mon corset à peine posé sur ma poitrine que d'une main je maintins, je m'avançai vers elle, puis m'arrêta non loin de ce corps sublime dont chaque contour était un appel au vice./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Nous nous observâmes jusqu'aux tréfonds de nos âmes. Qu'elles furent noires et perverses. Nous ne fûmes pas aussi différentes que je me l'imaginai. Après tout, un être nous rassemblait. C'était déjà un bon début./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Même son regard empli de haine ne me fit point ciller. Il fallut me pencher vers elle et siffler à mon tour entre mes dents, pour l'atteindre dans sa haine. Ce fut une déclaration de guerre. Nous en fûmes conscientes ! /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Son sourire en dit long, le mien raccourcit son envie de lui plaire, et ce fut en émettant un profond grognement, qu'à mon tour je repris mes atours et me redressai, fière de moi !/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Dans un sillage d'organza chatoyant, je me dirigeai vers la grande porte de bronze, laquelle s'entrouvrit et m'avala aussitôt dans la noirceur qu'elle dissimulait./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"A peine en eu-je franchis le seuil que mon souffle se relâcha. En serait-il toujours ainsi ? De lointains échos d'une langue inconnue prononcée puissamment m'atteignirent, alors que je m'enfuyai en courant./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Je retrouvai le chemin de ma chambre, y pénétrai et m'assis enfin sur une bergère de velours carmin. Gênée par ma coiffure, j'ôtai d'un geste vif, les nombreuses épingles qui retenaient la masse de mes cheveux savamment coiffés. Calée contre le dossier, mon cou se posa sur le tissu./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Ereintée, mes yeux fixèrent le plafond divinement ornementé par des reliefs…orduriers./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Ce fut au-dessus de ma tête, que se pratiquèrent des fornications insensées. Corps enchevêtrés, grimaces perverses et phallus en tous genres, mes paupières supplièrent n'en plus pouvoir, et mes derniers pans de pudeur m'ordonnèrent de baisser le rideau./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Enfin apaisée, je laissai, à mon cœur, le temps de se calmer. Si j'avais choisi la provocation, en tant que premier acte dans ce royaume que l'on disait mien, je venais d'en faire une éblouissante démonstration à mes risques et périls. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"Sur cette déclaration qui m'arracha un sourire, je me détendis enfin, et loin de penser à autre chose qu'au plaisir malsain dont je venais de m'enivrer auprès de la catin rousse, je finis par m'endormir, bercée par mes propres gémissements./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"L'avenir se bâtirait au fil de mes découvertes. J'avais l'éternité pour cela…et bien plus encore./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/ememspan style="font-size: 36.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA suivre…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: 'Brush Script MT';" /span/em/p 


	3. Chapter 3 Le livre d'Odécia Abyssus abys

Le livre d'Odécia

Abyssus abyssum invocat

(L'abîme appelle l'abîme)

 _Le temps…mouvement ininterrompu, considéré comme une force sur nos propres agissements…_

Les miens accusaient quelques incohérences. Depuis mon entrée fort remarquée dans le sanctuaire du Maître des lieux, les sorties, hors de mon espace vital s'étaient considérablement réduites et étaient très surveillées. Le peu que j'avais appris de ce monde, me laissait assez dubitative. Quelle était la véritable raison de ma présence en ces lieux ? Où se trouvait la flamboyance quand je n'étais qu'insignifiance ?

En vase clos, mes pensées tournaient en rond s'entremêlant de manière anarchique. Satan, Lucifer, je ne savais plus comment le nommer, ne m'était plus apparue depuis si longtemps...

Sans véritablement l'espérer, je pensais qu'il finirait par m'accorder un minimum d'attention, mais il demeura invisible, comme cette femme dissimulée derrière son rempart protecteur.

Mes journées se déroulaient toujours selon un même schéma. L'on prêtait le plus grand intérêt à mon apparence, prodiguant des soins particuliers sur ma peau et ma chevelure à l'aide d'onguents particulièrement odorants. Le déjeuner m'étais souvent servis avec un certain apparat, de sorte à me mettre au diapason avec les manières du maître de ces lieux. C'est ainsi que j'interprétai cet acharnement à m'enseigner une préciosité peu usuelle dans mon ancienne existence.

En temps ordinaire, seule la femme la plus âgée, je la reconnaissais toujours à sa taille épaissie et ses mains parcheminées, s'asseyait en face de moi et fredonnait ces litanies incessantes auxquelles je finis, pourtant par m'habituer, mieux…mon impatience à les écouter me surprenait. Par la suite, nous nous adonnions à une courte promenade dans les jardins du palais.

Il s'agissait d'une immense cour carré entourée de colonnades en pierre de lave à l'intérieur de laquelle poussait d'étranges fleurs aux parfums entêtants. Je crus reconnaitre des orchidées noires, fleurs rares par excellence, disséminées un peu partout parmi les autres végétaux qui composaient cet espace verdoyant.

Comment un tel prodige avait pu naître d'un endroit où les cieux, souvent obscurcies par d'épais nuages noirs, ne laissait filtrer qu'une pâle lumière ?

Toujours est-il que je commençais à apprécier cet endroit où régnait un calme apaisant. Afin de respecter ma solitude, les trois femmes se tenaient à l'entrée du jardin enveloppées de leur silence respectueux. Une seule fois, elles l'avaient rompue en fredonnant une mélopée aux notes mélancoliques.

Mes doléances étaient toujours acquittées avec promptitude. J'imaginais de qui provenait ce désir. Seule la vieille femme semblait me comprendre. Les deux autres se devaient, continuellement, d'être dirigées par elle lorsque j'exprimai un souhait. En avait-elle servi d'autres avant moi ?

L'on consentait, à ma demande, à m'emmener dans une bibliothèque. Immense et sombre, j'y entrai comme dans un sanctuaire. Curieusement, je sentais mon âme en paix. C'était, pour moi, le plus étrange des paradoxes.

Très respectueuse, je commençais par poser mon regard sur les ouvrages, généralement les plus anciens. Je les reconnaissais à leurs tranches fatiguées et polies par le nombre de mains par lesquels ces témoins de l'histoire étaient passés. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les effleurer, caressant d'une main légère le cuir fané. Quelques grains de poussière alourdis par le temps, s'élevaient avec une lenteur dans l'air. Ils tourbillonnaient avec lenteur tel des flocons de neige, à l'intérieur des laies de lumière dispensés par les bougies, avant de terminer leur course sur le sol de marbre noir.

J'adorai ces moments d'entière plénitude où le futur se mettait entre parenthèse.

Un nombre phénoménal de livres était disposé sur les étagères, traitant de sujets de toutes sortes : les mathématiques, la physique, la philosophie…de grands auteurs de toutes les époques, des essais littéraires, sans compter les nombreux recueils de poésies…le saint des saints pour tout écrivain.

A l'écart, placés en hauteur, figurait d'autres manuscrits, écrits dans une langue qui m'était inconnue. Je supposais qu'elle devait être celle d'usage en ce monde. J'aurais tant aimé en déchiffrer le sens…

Cela ressemblait à des symboles anciens qu'il m'était devenu plaisant de contempler.

Assise sur mon siège, il n'était pas rare que mes pensées ne s'égarent vers un passé douloureux. Les visages de mes proches venaient alors me hanter, provoquant mes larmes. Emprisonnées entre mes cils, je lutai sans cesse pour les retenir, mais elles gagnaient toujours le combat et finissaient par s'échapper, en se frayant un chemin sur mes traits fardés.

Cette solitude me pesait. Je préférai encore la souffrance de mon monde à cet isolement inhumain.

Le chagrin perturbait mon âme, et je me posai tout un tas de questions. Avais-je eu bien fait d'accepter la proposition de l'ange déchu ? Peut-être aurais-je dû suivre ma conscience. Devinant mes faiblesses, elle savait ce qu'il adviendrait, mais j'avais rejeté la raison au profit d'une sotte fierté. A quoi me servait-elle à présent ?

Malheureuse, je réintégrai mes appartements d'un pas lourd, et la fin de la journée ne m'offrait guère mieux…un repas en compagnie du néant désormais maître sur mes états d'âmes.

Un jour, je fus fermement décidée à agir. J'ouvris le large coffre en bois de cèdre disposé au pied de mon lit. Impatiente de me vêtir, je farfouillai parmi les vêtements empilés les uns par-dessus les autres. Mon choix se porta sur une longue robe de taffetas au col montant. Réduite à sa plus simple expression, sa seule fantaisie consistait en un profond décolleté dans le dos se terminant sur la chute de mes reins.

A la fois sage et audacieuse, cette robe reflétait mon état d'esprit actuel à la fois renfermé et désireuse d'en connaitre plus. S'il me fallait, pour cela, forcer le destin, alors je m'engagerai à le faire.

Au moment où je sortis ce vêtement du coffre, une fine chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendait un médaillon, s'échappa d'entre les plis du tissu. Il devait avoir une grande valeur, ne serait-ce que par l'alliage dont il était constitué. Sur la première face s'entremêlait des symboles qui m'étaient inconnus. Au moment de retourner le bijou, la femme voilée émit un grognement assez significatif.

Cela provoqua chez moi un sursaut car, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer dans la pièce. A sa façon de lever ses deux mains à hauteur de son visage et de dessiner dans les airs parfumés de ma chambre, de drôles d'arabesques, je compris que mon choix n'avait pas été anodin. Pire…il semblait l'effrayer…

Ma détermination à le porter lui fit émettre un grognement assez désagréable. Parfaitement consciente de sa gêne, je persistai dans mon choix en mon âme et conscience. Ni elle ni aucune autre personne en ce monde n'aurait été en mesure de m'en dissuader. Je passai rapidement la chaîne autour de mon cou, le laissant pendre dans le dos, en me promettant de l'observer plus attentivement plus tard.

Une fois parée, fardée, coiffée, je me tournai vers ma servante. Elle obliqua de la tête, signe qu'elle aussi se sentait satisfaite de mon apparence, tout en ayant un geste de recul à la vue du médaillon qui se reflétait dans le miroir, derrière moi, et qu'elle fut seule à apercevoir. J'eus l'étrange sentiment que si elle en avait été capable, elle se serait probablement dressée en travers de mon chemin, afin de me débarrasser de cet étrange bijou. Cette pseudo emprise sur moi, commençai à m'indisposer. Je me promis, dans un avenir proche d'y mettre bon ordre et sans attendre son signal en forme de borborygme pour m'autoriser à quitter ma chambre, je tournai le loquet de la porte et sortit sous l'étrange litanie émise par sa voix doucereuse.

Au milieu de ce corridor enténébré, j'évitai la droite pour emprunter le côté gauche de ce boyau s'enfonçant dans la noirceur. Par bonheur, les torches accrochées au mur, m'aidaient considérablement dans ma progression, mais, curieusement, au fur et à mesure, elles s'espacèrent, me plongeant, un peu plus dans une opacité terrifiante. Décontenancée, je persistai pourtant dans mon effort et finis par me guider à tâtons sur la paroi rocheuse. Pourquoi poursuivre dans cette voie ? Ne m'aurait-il pas été plus profitable de renoncer, ou d'exiger de la lumière ? Etait-ce tout simplement une façon de me persuader de surmonter mes peurs ?

Il ne me vint, à aucun moment, l'idée de renoncer, aussi persistai-je dans mon avancée. Ma persévérance fut récompensée, puisque ma main butta sur une poignée que j'effleurai avec délicatesse, avant de l'actionner.

Un sinistre grincement m'accueillit. L'écho macabre, se répercuta, et lorsqu'enfin le silence se rétablit, je consentis à faire un pas en avant.

Je sentis un courant d'air froid, m'envelopper. Je rabattis, avec le plus grand soin, le battant de bois, que je tenais toujours d'une main, Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale, support de ma peur. Glacée, probablement salée, elle provoqua sur mon épiderme, une myriade de frissons. Son unicité lui conféra une réelle importance.

Des tréfonds de mon âme meurtrie, montèrent mes langueurs monotones chuchotées telles des lamentations diffuses. Tout, en mon être,était chaotique. Je ne pus rien contrôler, tout juste me laisser guider par une curiosité malsaine. Quelque chose m'y encourageait sans que je ne sus dire pourquoi.

Autour de moi, les seuls bruits ambiants, étaient le tintamarre provoqué par les battements de mon cœur. Assourdissants, ils semblaient résonner par-delà ce royaume.

Un peu plus confiante, je tendis les mains au-devant de mon corps…je ne rencontrai rien, rien d'autre que le vide. Déstabilisant, il n'y avait rien à quoi me retenir. Mon sens de l'orientation avait disparu. J'étais seule.

La seule chose que je pouvais faire, était encore de me laisser aller dans cette vacuité, en espérant reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit. Doucement, ce silence tonitruant emplit tout mon être, apaisant la majeure partie de mes craintes. C'était une expérience pour moi. Je me promis de la vivre pleinement. Sans doute en sortirait-il quelques enseignements profitables pour mon futur ?

Mon nez se plissa…un air vicié me pris à la gorge. Quel qu'ait pu être cet endroit, il ne faisait pas bon s'y trouver, cela me paraissait, à présent, comme une évidence, mais c'est pourtant ici que j'avais, envie d'être. Le savant mélange d'angoisse et de témérité s'infiltra jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, m'encourageant à me déplacer malgré ma cécité.

Je m'arrêtai. De quel côté se porterait mon premier pas ?

Au-devant de moi, tout bêtement, me répondis-je comme pour m'insuffler un peu de ce courage me faisant défaut. Je tendis mes bras, et avançai prudemment. Comme je ne rencontrai toujours rien, je décidai d'opérer un quart de tour vers la droite et me remis en marche. Au quatrième pas, ma main butta vivement contre une paroi rocheuse. Je frottai le bout de mes doigts avant de les repositionner contre le minéral froid. Prêtes à empoigner la moindre aspérité qui se serait présentée, je continuai à avancer, prenant bien soin d'assurer mes pas. Je parcourus quelques mètres avant que mon pied ne se dérobent dans le vide.

Apeurée, je m'immobilisai, le souffle court, en me plaquant contre le mur. Je tentai de discipliner ma peur en approfondissant ma respiration. Les battements de mon cœur résonnaient dans mon esprit comme un tambour appelant à la guerre.

Se calmer…se calmer et réfléchir. Très facile à dire, moins à mettre en pratique…

Mon esprit se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par la peur. Lui et moi ne pouvions lutter contre cette formidable attraction, aussi envoyai-je, avec la plus grande précaution, mon pied au-devant de moi dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose.

Il se posa légèrement en contrebas sur une sorte de plateforme. Un escalier !

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Comment pouvais-je devenir aussi sotte ? Je mis ce doute sur le compte de mes angoisses, en me persuadant de le solder sans tarder. Légèrement rassérénée, je me mis à descendre chaque marche en prenant de grandes précautions. Elles étaient humides, et…inégales. A chaque fois que je m'attendais à trouver la roche, se présentait le néant et lorsque je pensais avoir de la marge, ma chaussure buttait contre le minéral. Ce fut très déstabilisant, ce qui rendit la descente périlleuse et très longue.

Je finis par me retrouver sur une surface plane, signe que j'étais arrivée à destination. Déboussolée, j'avoue ne rien avoir trouvé d'autre à faire qu'attendre…attendre bêtement que ma situation évolue dans un sens, ou un autre. Je me souvins avoir ricaner, sans doute une réaction nerveuse où un appel…pourquoi pas ?

Comme si cette attitude aussi sotte que provocatrice, avait éveillé de vilains instincts, j'entendis, un léger souffle…comme une respiration. Rauque, légèrement sifflante…

Mes bras enserrèrent mon torse. Une façon, naïve et touchante de me protéger.

Le devais-je ? Si menace il y avait, de quelle nature était-elle ?

Pétrifiée, mes muscles s'ankylosèrent. J'émis, enfin, un geste.

C'est alors que je sentis... la présence. Elle me frôla, tourna autour de moi, en prenant un malin plaisir à ne jamais demeurer statique.

Que se trouvait-il à proximité ?

Comment faisait cette présence pour se diriger dans ce néant nauséabond ? Comme si elle avait entendu ma question, la voix de cette mystérieuse présence, à la fois caverneuse et étrangement doucereuse, m'enveloppa, me pénétra, me terrifia :

\- _**Tu es enfin venue ?**_

Que devais-je apposer sur ce filet de voix ?

\- **_Ce que tu voudras,_** me répondit-on.

C'était un homme, du moins le supposai-je, un mâle…quelque chose de masculin. Mon instinct me le souffla :

\- **_Tu te trompes !_**

Un ricanement s'éleva dans ce silence maudit. Il fut vil de penser qu'il appartint à une femme, femelle, quelque chose de féminin :

 **-** ** _C'est pourtant le cas._**

Je fus contrariée qu'elle soit en mesure de lire mes pensées, et me décidai, enfin, à prendre la parole. En ce royaume, j'estimai de mon droit de faire entendre ma voix comme la sienne le fit à mes dépens :

 **-** ** _A la différence, qu'ici je suis chez moi,_** _me répondit la voix rocailleuse._ _ **Pas toi !**_

\- **Cela le devient !**

\- **_Tu profanes les lieux. Tais-toi !_**

La peur, cette sensation immonde, s'infiltra dans tout mon corps, et ne me lâcha plus. Que me voulait-elle ? Qui était-elle ?

\- **_Rien de plus que ce que tu souhaites. Peut-être la mère de tes perversions._**

Mais que racontait-elle ? Je n'étais pas corrompue, du moins jusqu'à présent.

Encore un ricanement :

\- **_Tu es plus viciée que l'air maudit qui nous entoure !_**

Comment osait-elle ? De quel droit…

\- **_De mon droit le plus strict !_**

Je n'avais jamais été un être mauvais…auparavant. En fouillant ma mémoire, je m'interrogeai…l'avais-je été ?

\- **_Petit être insignifiant se pensant au-dessus de tous soupçons. Tu t'es toi-même conduite à ta perte._**

Elle se gaussa de ses propres mots et rit à gorge déployée :

\- **_Porte ta responsabilité comme le symbole crucifère dont tu étais sous la tutelle, maudite ! Toi et tes frères ne vous valez pas mieux les uns les autres._**

Je n'étais pas comme les autres. Ma décision avait dicté mon acte, et alors ?

\- **_Alors tu es pleutre, sans le moindre relief, à l'image de ce que fut ton géniteur._**

Ces mots cinglants déclenchèrent une légitime et douloureuse colère :

\- **Sale vipère ! Montre-toi et je saurais te démontrer l'étendue de ma couardise ! Je me porte garante de la grandeur de mon père et te défie, même au plus haut de ta suffisance !**

De quelle origine ce discours prenait-il sa source ? Jamais je ne me serais exprimée d'une telle façon…avant. Je fus moi-même décontenancée de ma propre répartie.

\- **Ce n'est pas l'utilisation de ta pompeuse syntaxe qui t'ouvrira les portes de ce royaume. Ta place n'est pas ici comme les tiens, les rampants de cette terre, autrefois nôtre. Tous vos actes de foi, l'ont pervertie. Vos fourberies nous égayent, cependant, elles ne sont pas encore assez nombreuses, mais vous savez y faire pour hâter votre fin.** **_Ne te pense pas au-dessus des tiens. Encore un peu de ce temps que vous ne semblez plus maîtriser, et nous nous retrouverons. Encore un peu de ces maux dont vous semblez vous réjouir et nous y joindrons les nôtres. Encore un peu de vos actes corrompus, et nous y répondrons par de viles actions. Vous n'êtes pas meilleurs que nous, sinon pires. A la différence que nous, nous le savons depuis toujours. C'est notre fierté._**

Cet endroit n'était plus pour moi. Mon tort avait été de contrer le peu de bon sens qu'il me restait. Je ne désirai plus y rester :

\- **_Tu le devras pourtant. Es-tu venu pour voir ? Alors tu verras. Tu auras mal…pour ton bien._**

Que devrais-je voir, moi qui n'avais rien souhaité ?

\- **Celui qui t'a pris sous son aile, ne sait pas ce qu'il y abrite.** **_Ta venue était discutable. L'on nous a imposé ta présence. Ce relent de piété m'insupporte. Ta puanteur m'écœure !_**

 ** _\- Alors détournes ton regard, chienne !_**

 _Je l'entendis se gausser de moi. Cela me parut inacceptable :_

\- **Mais qu'imagines-tu, sale putain ! Si le Maître ne t'a pas encore mise dans son lit, ce fait ne saurait tarder ce qui ne t'empêcheras pas de finir dans le Styx une fois ses coups de reins donnés. Pas plus que toutes les autres, tes désirs ne sauraient être exhaussés. Lorsque sera venue le moment de ta fin, ma joie se comblera de tes cris de désespoir. Je saurais m'en repaître.**

Je ne pouvais représenter, pour lui, qu'un simple divertissement. Mon insignifiance ne m'accordait aucune rutilance. Quelle gloire aurait-il pu tirer de ma soumission ? Qu'était-il venu chercher en moi ?

\- **_Une conscience sait se parer d'un manteau vertueux. Elle sait camoufler, transformer, selon ses goûts. Tu n'es pas différente des autres. Ne te pose plus de questions sur Lui. Occupe-toi de faire connaissance avec le mal que tu abrites en toi._**

Une montée de violence s'insinua en moi. Elle n'avait pas cessé de m'atteindre au plus profond de mon être, je devais réagir. Sans plus attendre, mon bras se leva de manière vive et balaya l'espace devant moi dans l'espoir d'atteindre cette impudente femelle, mais comme je m'y attendais, elle ne rencontra que le vide accompagné d'un sentiment d'impuissance. Une fois de plus, son rire caverneux m'atteignit aussi profondément qu'une lame affutée. Je réitérai mon geste en me guidant aux sons. Ils me parvenaient de toute part et semblaient si diffus. Je dû recommencer plusieurs fois, avant que mes ongles ne parviennent à accrocher quelque chose. Cela paraissait rêche et incroyablement épais, comme du poil d'animal, pourtant cette femelle utilisait le langage. A quoi devait-elle ressembler pour posséder pareille crinière ?

Je resserrai ma prise en poussant un grognement. Au fond de moi, un certain plaisir commençait à émerger. L'entendre, à son tour, pousser un râle accentua ce sentiment inconvenant. Il m'importa, plus que jamais, de tirer de toute mes forces, provoquer de la douleur chez elle…oui, je sentis mes forces décupler.

Décontenancée, elle parut hésiter avant de répliquer vivement, mais je contrai son attaque en bloquant son poignet tout près de ma joue. Ma cécité ne me gênait plus. C'était devenu un avantage. Satisfaite de cette constatation, ma main gauche, restée en suspens, s'abattit, avec une force terrible sur le sommet du crâne de mon assaillante.

Une fois de plus, je fus surprise de mes nouvelles performances. Un irrésistible sentiment de triomphe me fit pousser un cri guttural, L'euphorie de ce moment, me fit baisser ma garde. En réponse à mon attaque, mon ennemie empoigna, à son tour, la masse de mes cheveux, et tira violemment en arrière, Hurlant de douleur, je faillis lâcher ma prise, mais, telles des serres, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la masse de crin en écorchant le cuir chevelu, emportant avec eux, des lambeaux de chairs. Je sentis un liquide poisseux couler sur la paume de ma main. Cela me rendit folle. J'émis un hurlement de rage en persistant dans mon désir de vengeance. Rien ne me fut plus important que blesser, griffer, molester mon adversaire.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas prévu la détermination de cette furie. Sa main vengeresse s'abattit avec une force inouïe sur ma joue me faisant pousser un hurlement de douleur. Encore chancelante, je tentai de reprendre ma respiration.

Dans une demi-conscience, j'entendis des halètements autour de moi. L'on encourageait cette créature à me vaincre, mieux l'on s'en délectait. Déséquilibrée, je reçus un autre coup, aussi traître que le premier. Situé en plein cœur du plexus solaire*, cette attaque pernicieuse me coupa le souffle. Complètement anesthésiée, je m'effondrai à terre, protégeant mon ventre, pendant que je tentai de reprendre une goulée d'air. La douleur apparut enfin, brutale, intense, ne me laissant d'autres choix que pousser un cri rauque. Cela me permit, au moins, de m'emplir les poumons d'air.

A terre, je n'étais plus en mesure de poursuivre le combat. Elle le sentit et se défoula sur mon corps en me parsemant de coups de pieds immondes sous les cris d'encouragements d'autres viles créatures rassemblées autour de nous. Chaque coup porté m'arrachait une plainte démentielle. Elle savait y faire, la garce ! Sa force n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ce que j'avais pu connaitre dans mon monde…

Soudain, je sentis une main agripper le médaillon que je portais dans mon dos.

Immédiatement, un ensemble de borborygmes semblables à ceux émis par la femme voilée qui me tenait lieu de chaperon, envahit l'espace. Une réelle agitation s'empara des autres personnes présentes. La femelle hargneuse, cessa net ses coups, m'accordant un certain répit.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une laie de lumière apparut dans cet océan de noirceur. Couchée au sol, j'entrevis les pieds difformes de mon assaillante…deux sabots d'un noir luisant, fendu au milieu. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais je sentis monter en moi un rire incontrôlable. Alors ce n'était pas une légende, la corne avait lieu de cité dans les profondeurs de ce monde.

La douleur se mêla à mon rire, provoquant mon essoufflement. J'aperçus, alors, une paire de bottes noires sublimement ouvragées s'avancer vers moi. Les entrelacs de métaux finement travaillées représentant des griffes repliées sur elle-même, conféraient à ces bottes une incroyable majestuosité. Elles devaient appartenir à un personnage de haut rang pensai-je, littéralement envoûtée par ces splendeurs lesquelles s'approchèrent de mon visage.

Je levais les yeux sur leurs propriétaires. Un pantalon de toile noire, enveloppait une paire de jambes fort épaisses, sur lesquelles tombait, en plis gracieux, une tunique pourpre aux enchevêtrements de fils d'argent savamment ordonnés. Je dus reconnaître l'élégance de cette créature encore inconnue pour moi. Sa tête demeurait dissimulée sous un casque. Hérissé de pointes, aucune partie de cette prison de métal noir, n'encourageait pas à un quelconque rapprochement. Quant à son impressionnante stature, elle était à elle seule dissuasive, tout autant que son heaume d'apparat !

Il s'immobilisa devant moi, et demeura l'espace d'un instant à m'observer derrière sa protection de métal. Je devinai, chez lui, une certaine curiosité à mon sujet. A la façon dont sa tête bougeait avec lenteur, il ne semblait oublier, aucune partie de mon corps, le tout en prenant son temps. Autour de nous, l'air semblait se raréfier. Plus aucun bruit ne vint troubler cette scène.

Encore sous le choc des coups que m'avait porté la créature, je préférai demeurer silencieuse, laisser au temps, le soin de poursuivre son labeur.

Brusquement, il se détourna de moi. Son attention se reporta sur ma tortionnaire que j'aperçus, enfin dans son intégralité. Outre ses sabots, elle était immonde, du moins à mes yeux. Son corps n'était que souillure. Sa peau, boursouflée par endroits, virait au jaune comme si elle était porteuse d'une maladie, tandis que ses membres difformes, étaient striés de cicatrices plus claires. Enfoncés dans de sombres orbites, son regard de braise me fixait intensément, et sur ses traits difformes apparaissait le plus immonde des sourires. Il avait quelque chose d'indécent…de terriblement indécent, à tel point que je préférai reporter mon attention sur sa chevelure, comme si ce détail prenait soudain toute son importance. A mes yeux ce fut le cas.

Que n'avais-je pensé du crin…c'était en fait une indescriptible crinière de couleur noire si emmêlée qu'un peigne s'y serait cassé les dents, mais en revanche, sa dentition m'offrit une admiration sans borne. Je fus complètement fascinée par la blancheur de ses crocs contrastant de manière très significative avec ses gencives sanguinolentes. Pourquoi cette attraction de ma part ? je n'aurais su le dire, mais je ne cessais de fixer ce sourire empreint de maléfice.

Sa haute stature en faisait un être doté d'une grande force, voici pourquoi elle m'avait écrasé sous sa colère. Sans l'intervention de ce personnage casqué, jamais je ne serai venue à bout de cette redoutable combattante.

Alors que je remerciai la providence, il se mit à invectiver la femelle, laquelle baissa l'échine en grognant. Il semblait la remettre vertement à sa place, voire la condamner à une sentence au regard farouchement hostile qu'elle me lança avant de redevenir silencieuse et de se retirer la tête basse.

Vint alors l'instant où je me sentis gagnante sur toute la ligne et désireuse de montrer ma fierté, mais la créature ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Je fus relevée manu militari du sol et maintenu d'une poigne de fer par le bras, au point d'en ressentir une vive douleur.

Je tentai de me raisonner et gardai mon calme, mais la main s'affermit un peu plus, me sortant de ma réserve :

\- Devras-tu rendre des comptes à ton Maître, pour ton geste ?

Pourquoi ces mots s'étaient-ils échappés d'entre mes lèvres ? Etais-je devenue folle ?

Aussi patiemment que s'il avait souhaité s'adresser à une enfant, il s'immobilisa, lâcha son emprise sur moi et me fixa intensément avant d'émettre un grognement assez significatif puisque je l'interprétai d'emblée comme une mise en garde. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, je ne compris absolument pas où il souhaitait en venir, mais je persistai à le fixer intensément. Dissimulé derrière son masque de fer, je suppose qu'il devait s'interroger sur moi autant que moi sur lui, avant d'émettre un profond rire caverneux en renversant sa tête en arrière. Vexée, je levai instinctivement la main, mais il contra mon geste en riant de plus belle.

La femelle qui m'avait agressé, émit, à son tour, un grognement à mi-chemin entre le dédain et la moquerie. La répartie du mâle ne se fit pas attendre, et la semonce dans ses grondements, la dissuada d'en émettre plus. A nouveau, elle fit un pas en arrière en signe de respect, puis il me força à le suivre en m'empoignant de plus belle.

Comme une dernière provocation envers celle qui fut à l'origine de cette affaire, je me tournai une dernière fois vers elle, et lui tendis un majeur provocateur. Ce fut au tour de ses acolytes d'émettre un gargouillis de gorge semblables à des quolibets. Son visage se renfrogna, ses yeux se plissèrent…elle n'avait pas aimé, et j'en fus très satisfaite. Pour clore ce chapitre, et me sentant protégée par mon élégant chevalier servant, je lui lançai un dernier juron par pur plaisir, et celui-ci fut parfaitement compréhensible pour tous :

\- Salope !

Au moins la chose fut dite, et nous en restâmes là, par la force des choses !

Toujours accrochée à ce démon où à quelque chose d'approchant, je me laissai guider par cette force incroyablement virile. Finalement, je préférai ne pas imaginer ce qui devait se dissimuler sous son casque et me contentai d'admirer le personnage.

Il devait tenir un certain rang, au vu de sa prestance. Etait-il l'un des lieutenant du Maître ? Lui obéissait-il en tous points, ou possédait-il une marge de manœuvre dans son statut de guerrier ?

Ses bottes recouvertes de métal émettaient un cliquetis caractéristique sur le sol de marbre noir.

Comme un tictac irrégulier, je m'apaisai au son de cette discordance. Tout ce qui défiait l'ordre établi ravissait mes nouveaux sens. Cela en devint perturbant. Plusieurs fois, je faillis me prendre les pieds dans ma robe, tant mon admiration pour cet être détournait mon attention.

La cadence de ses pas ralentit quelque peu, me permettant de réajuster mes pas aux siens. J'entrevis, dans ce semblant de politesse, une réelle faveur ce qui ne devait guère lui être familier.

Son souffle irrégulier, me fascinait. Rien ne me fit détourner mon regard, au point qu'il finit par stopper sa marche, m'empoigna par les deux mains en m'obligeant à lui faire face. Une fois de plus, ses grognements m'agacèrent :

\- Inutile…je ne vous comprends pas, rétorquai-je d'un ton las. Si seulement vous possédiez, ne serait-ce qu'une once de clairvoyance, vous vous en seriez aperçu !

Sa seule réponse fut un rire. Je plissai les yeux. Il me comprenait…j'en étais persuadée, mais il ne me laissa guère le temps de répliquer. A nouveau il me traina à sa suite sans se me laisser le temps de soulever le pan de ma robe. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, je trébuchai, mais ce ne fut pas une raison pour ralentir, bien au contraire. Malgré tout, je persistai dans ma volonté d'établir un lien entre lui et moi en l'accablant de questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas, bien entendu. Désespérée d'y parvenir, je finis par m'emmurer dans mon silence, ce terrible silence qui m'enrobait tel un linceul.

Je reconnus l'entrée de mes appartements. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec et me poussa à l'intérieur avant de se figer sur le seuil de la pièce. Pourquoi m'observait-il ainsi ?

Pour ne pas être en reste, j'adoptai la même posture et nous demeurâmes parfaitement immobiles, nous faisant face. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua le médaillon. La chaîne s'était emmêlée et le bijou pendait sur mon sein gauche. Son mouvement de tête fut à peine perceptible, mais je le remarquai tout de même. Avant que je ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, il pivota sur ses talons et s'en alla.

Soudain, les flammes des candélabres s'éteignirent comme soufflées par un être vivant. Je tentai de discerner le moindre soupçon de vie en me tournant d'un côté, puis de l'autre, sans rien apercevoir. Un sentiment d'angoisse s'infiltra en moi. Rien de bon ne devait en sortir, je le craignais. Comme si mes prévisions se devinaient, un curieux évènement se déroula dans cette pièce. Un souffle chaud souleva le duvet sur ma nuque.

Je posai immédiatement ma main sur mon cou, l'autre sur mon ventre. Tous mes sens étaient aux aguets. J'attendis…j'attendis…

Brusquement, une insidieuse nausée s'empara de mon être, enflammant mon ventre. N'y tenant plus, je tombai à genoux, posai mes mains à plats sur le sol, et vomis tout le mal-être que je portai en mon sein.

Les spasmes secouèrent mon corps, m'empêchant d'émettre la moindre plainte. D'horribles gargouillis auxquels se joignirent, bientôt, mes gémissements de douleurs, démontrèrent à quel point, grande était ma souffrance.

Il me sembla me vider de toute ma substance, quand cela prendrait-il fin ?

Comme si ma prière avait été entendu, mes entrailles se disciplinèrent lentement, m'octroyant un temps de répit. Je tentai, vainement de reprendre mon souffle, lorsqu'un chuchotement contre mon oreille me fit sursauter :

\- Nombreux sont tes maux. La rancune, la vengeance, la haine, la colère ont pris leurs aises chez toi… n'est-ce pas ?

D'un geste d'impatience, j'envoyai ma main balayer l'espace au-devant de moi. Que l'on me laisse à ma douleur, mais la voix maléfique, susurra avec une certaine délectation

\- Elle n'est pas suffisante. Souffre…souffre encore ! Expulse ton mal !

Une seconde vague de nausée revint tordre mes muscles. Allais-je mourir ? Etait-ce là ma fin ?

A nouveau, je me penchai et vomis en geignant de plus belle. Pouvait-on autant contenir en son être sans s'en douter le moins du monde ?

Pantelante, je m'affaissai sur le sol. En position fœtale, une longue litanie où les mots n'étaient plus de raisons, s'échappa de mes lèvres amères. Tout aussi brusquement qu'elles s'étaient éteintes, les bougies noires se rallumèrent, toutes en même temps, éclairant une scène surréaliste. Au sol, devant moi, se trouvait une large tâche noirâtre. Cela s'apparentait à du goudron. C'était visqueux et provoqua en moi un dégoût innommable :

\- La somme de ce que tu as été ! me chuchota encore une fois cette étrange voix.

Je demeurai pétrifiée devant cette flaque nauséabonde. Avais-je vraiment abrité pareille immondice en moi ? Ma respiration s'accéléra, une foule de pensée inonda mon esprit. Oui, j'avais séduit Théo alors qu'il était en couple avec une autre depuis deux ans, oui, j'avais envié cette fille et m'étais arrangée pour les séparer. Je l'avais même haïs aussi profondément que ma condition de célibataire. Ma volonté de m'accaparer son homme n'avait jamais cessé de grandir. Oui j'avais trahi la confiance de mon père, oubliant la petite fille franche et honnête qu'il avait fait de moi. J'étais devenue, une autre. Je m'étais salie pour un homme qui m'avait, à son tour, trahit. La boucle était bouclée. Enfin.

Mes larmes se mirent à couler. Elles formèrent un filet translucide qui en contact de cette infâme bouillie, la transforma en une masse mouvante. Trop faible pour bouger, je demeurai couchée sur le sol, à fixer cet étrange phénomène. Lentement, et probablement mû par un sortilège, la tâche noire se transforma en un reptile, noir. Ondulant jusqu'à moi, je m'attendis à être mordu et mourir. Peu m'importait…j'étais prête…

Devant mes yeux horrifiés, deux magnifiques rubis, me fixèrent intensément.

Je cru y déchiffrer toutes les mauvaises intentions qui avaient été miennes et qui avaient fait naître ce monstre en moi :

\- Il était en gestation. Rends-le-nous ! Il ne t'appartient plus désormais,

Je ne souhaitai pas acquiescer à cette demande, et lui non plus visiblement, puisqu'il rampa jusqu'à moi, effleura mon visage, avant de se lover contre mon sein où il s'immobilisa. Dès lors, je compris qu'il serait mien pour toujours. D'une façon comme d'une autre, il m'avait choisi. J'en ressentis un étrange apaisement. Il y aurait au moins un être, en ce monde, qui ne me voudrait jamais de mal, et le plus cocasse était qu'il représentait la Mal en lui-même :

\- Jamais…vous n'l'aurez jamais ! répondis-je exténuée.

\- Le crois-tu ? Tu es comme les autres…tu mourras ! annonça la voix d'un ton vindicatif, avant de se taire définitivement.

\- C'est cela…en son temps…répondis-je sarcastique, en son temps…

Le candélabre vacilla sur son pied avant de tomber sur le sol en marbre, occasionnant un énorme fracas. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et celle qui me servait chaperon apparut sur le seuil. Elle fit quelques pas, s'arrêta, sembla hésiter, pour, finalement, venir me rejoindre. A genoux, elle tenta un geste vers moi que j'interprétai comme une menace. Je la repoussai d'un geste brusque en hurlant :

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, femme ! Dehors !

Elle se remit, péniblement sur ses genoux, et quitta la pièce en baissant la tête.

Je demeurai ainsi, à terre, celle qui, désormais, me porterait en ce monde, lovée contre le serpent que je caressai tout contre moi. Un long soupir sortit de ma poitrine. Nous étions suffisamment entravés, lui et moi, pour n'envisager ne plus faire qu'un et sur ces pensées réconfortantes, je baissai mes paupières…

J'étais mal…j'avais mal…je ne valais rien ici-bas. Bannie par certains, moquée par d'autres, ma présence n'avait jamais été souhaitée, j'en avais la certitude à présent, en ce cas, pourquoi m'avait-il proposé de le suivre ?

Le temps s'écoulait, sans que je ne puisse le compter, malgré tout, il ne m'offrait rien en retour de son laborieux écoulement. Tout me semblait si compliqué, dans le magnifique royaume que l'on m'avait promis.

Une intense mélancolie s'insinua au plus profond de mon être.

Je ne désirai plus rien, trop fatiguée pour ne serait-ce que l'espérer.

Recroquevillée sur le sol, je laissai ma détresse me parer d'un voile de souffrance, comme cette femme…obéissante, muette et tristement condamnée à son sort. Servir…le maître mot en cet endroit. Le seul qu'il me serait, désormais, permis d'apprendre.

Ma main rencontra le médaillon posé contre le sol. Péniblement, mes yeux enflés par les pleurs s'entrouvrirent. Je ramenai à hauteur de mon regard le bijou et l'observait attentivement. A l'intérieur d'un cercle parfait était enchevêtrés plusieurs symboles. Une étoile d'où émanait de multiples rayons de lumière, surmontant une sorte de petit livre où se distinguait à peine quelques écritures, le tout entravé dans un pentacle à cinq branches.

Je dus m'avouer le peu de savoir au sujet de cette étrange symbolique. Ce furent les deux mots figurant au revers du médaillon qui éveillèrent mon attention « **Libera me** »…

A suivre…

Plexus solaire : par référence à la forme rayonnée du soleil, le plexus cœliaque, est situé dans l'abdomen, en arrière de l'estomac et de la bourse omentale, en avant des piliers du diaphragme, et de l'aorte abdominale et entre les deux glandes surrénales. Il s'agit d'un réseau de fibres nerveuses qui relie plusieurs ganglions. Frapper en un tel endroit, provoque une sorte de mini arrêt respiratoire en même temps qu'une vive douleur, obligeant la personne à s'écrouler à terre.


End file.
